LECCIONES DE VIDA
by margarymoon
Summary: Edward y Bella, eran dos almas que guiadas por los impulsos de sus cuerpos se dejaron cegar por los mas bajos deseos de su ser. Bella entrego su corazon sin importar los limites que cruzaba. Edward solo estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su cuerpo; sin embargo ninguno tomo en cuenta las consecuencias que sus decisiones les acarrearian en el desarrollo de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lecciones de vida**

Historia twilight BellaxEdward. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA Stephenie Meyer.**

**Talvez sea un one shot o un mini fic aun no estoy segura veremos como nos sale. ADVERTENCIA : Escenas un poco fuertes. Desde ya creo algunos talves lo odien por la historia en si, por como se desarrolla la trama pero quise intentar algo del lado oscuro...😈😈😎😎**

**... ... . ... ... ... ...**

Bella swan es una joven de apenas 17 años. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenia solo 3 años y quedo al cuidado de su padre Charlie Swan, un renocido abogado de la Ciudad. Su madre Renne Dreyer simplemente se fue sin importarle que fuera de la pequeña Bella. Apesar de la falta de una madre, la pequeña tuvo una muy grata niñez con su padre. Tenia buenos amigos que la ayuban en sus momentos malos y estaban con ella para celebrar otros no tan malos.

A pesar que su infancia estuvo rodeada de felicidad, se podria decir que el comienzo de su adolescencia no eran tan grato; su padre que ahora habia ganado mas prestigio como abogado ya no tenia tiempo suficiente para estar al pendiente de la joven castaña por lo que la mayoria del tiempo Bella se la pasaba en casa de su mejor amiga Alice Brandon, quien era su mayor complice, desde que se conocieron en la primaria siendo apenas unas niñas.

A ellas les encantaba pasar tanto tiempo juntas pero como no todo dura para siempre sobre todo cuando se es adolescente, digamos que todo era un poquito mas... complicado desde que Alice tenia novio. Jasper Whitlock, quien es un chico encantador y muy simpatico; va a la misma escuela que ellas solo que un año mayor.

Bella queria darles su espacio por lo que ahora ya no compartia tanto tiempo con su amiga, claro tenia otros amigos pero lo cierto era que eran mas compañeros que amigos por lo que no solia colarse mucho con estos.

Fue tras estos hechos que ella lo conocio a el... El hombre que haria cambiar su mundo de las formas jamas imaginadas para ella. De las formas mas bellas hasta las crueles que nunca si quiera llego a pensar.

*** 2 años antes ***

Era un dia mas, despues de la escuela se fue directo al piso de apartamentos donde vivia ella y su padre desde hace casi ya 5 años; como su padre se la pasaba fuera de la ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo y ella estaba con Alice casi siempre no veian relevante tener una casa, ya que asi era mas facil para ellos.

Al parecer hiban a tener nuevos vecinos pues habian varias cajas apiladas justo en el apartamento vacio frente al suyo. Iba tan distraida como siempre que sus dotes de torpesa salieron a flote y la hicieron resvalar con alguna cosa estaba preparada para el impacto cuando de repente sintio unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura y detenian su estrepitosa caida.

\- Ed: Cuidado pequeña, podrias lastimarte y eso si que seria una terrible tragedia- le sonrio sardonicamente su salvador

Era el hombre mas hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Alto, de compleccion gruesa sin ser exagerado, con un alocado cabello color cobre y los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto jamas, unas unicas e inigualables jemas verdes que parecian resplandecer en aquel momento. Tan deslumbrantes que quedo totalmente ipnotizada con ellas.

-Ed: ¿Estas bien? Pequeña - pregunto al ver que la jovencita no reaccionaba, aun sin soltarla de su agarre.

-Be: S..si... sí ! , estoy bien. G..gracias por ayudarme y disculpe si le cause molestias- balbiceaba nervisa separandose de los brazos que aun la sostenian para hacer luego una pequña reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Ed: Para nada pequeña no te disculpes - le sonrio torcidamente- Una caida le pasa a cualquiera y creo que mas bien fui muy afortunado ya que pude tener a tan bella joven en mis brazos- comento coqueto provocando el total sonrrojo de la pelicastaña.

-Ed: Soy Edward Cullen por cierto- saludo luego extendiendo su mano para presentarse.

-Be: Yo... yo soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella- contesto timidad aun sonrojada a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Edward y pudo una corriente atraversarla por todo su cuerpo. Nunca habia sentido algo asi con ningun hombre antes.

-Ed: Un nombre perfecto para ti Bella- pronuncio su nombre casi como si lo estuviera saboreando lo que hizo poner mas nerviosa a la chica, podia notar su pulso completamente acelerado.- Creo que seremos vecinos no es asi ? - señalo ambas puertas de los apartamentos.

-Be: si.. asi parece- ella no supe realmente por que saber que iban a ser vecinos la puso tan feliz dentro de si- Si necesitas algo avisame - ofrecio amablemente, ¡ muuy amablemente !. ¿ pero que demonios pasaba con ella?

-Ed: estare encantado de recibir tu ayuda pequeña- le guiño un ojo con coqueteria- Por el momento solo estoy acomodando algunas cosas pero gracias- tomo la mano de bella y dejo un casto beso en el dorso de la misma provocando toda una revolucion en el interior de la joven castaña.

Edward tomo varias cajas que estaban en el suelo y entro tranquilamente al departamente mientras bella se quedaba alli fuera como petrificada por todo el cumulo de emociones que ahora la albergaban. Despertando de su ensoñacion se dio la vuelta y entro su propio apartamento a toda velocidad para luego correr velosmente a su habitacion y tiranse en su cama enterrando la cara en su almohada. Sentia que habia perdido hasta el aliento. Haber conocido a Edward Cullen habia sido la cosa mas tracendental que le habia pasado en la vida, algo de el la atraia totalmente y queria saber que era, queria saber mas de el, mas bien sentia que queria saber todo de el, absolutamente todo...

... ... ... ... ...

Luego de varias semanas en las veia y platicaba continuamente con Edward se dio cuanta que la atraccion que sentia por el iba creciendo cada dia mas, eran tan grande que superaba toda logica. La verdad es que sin temor a equivocarse podia afirmar que estaba enamorandose de ese hombre ¿acaso era normal enamorarse de alguien de quien apenas conoces? Pues ella no sabia si era normal pero si sabia que eso era presisamente lo que le pasaba con Edward Cullen.

Un mes despues de la llegada del pelicobriso se topo con la sorpresa que su padre estaba atendiendo un caso para el y su empresa. Edward a pesar de parecer tan joven lo cierto era que ya contaba con 25 años, que no eran muchos en realidad pero la madurez que aparentaba lo hacian parecer mas adulto. La familia del joven Cullen era una de las mas reconocidas en el mundo empresarial y su padre definitivamente estaba dichoso de llevar un caso para ellos.

El caso es que ya que su padre y edward estaba trabajando juntos, edward pasaba algunos dias en su departamento por varias horas, lo que la hacia inmensamente feliz pues en sus ratos de descanso podia hablar un poco con el ya que Charlie se enfrascaba en otros asuntos y no les prestaba tanta atencion. El oji verde siempre era muy lindo y atento con ella, la hacia reir, la alagaba como nadie nunca lo habia hecho hasta ahora, siempre le decia lo lindo que lucia era muy encantador; cada vez era mas dificil para ella reprimir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por el, sentia que ya no podia mas con todo lo que albergaba en su interior por el cobrizo. Hasta que llego el momento en ya no pudo mas, ya habia esperado y aguantado mucho, habia tomado una decision que cambiaria todo el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

Era el dia de su cumpleaños numero 15, cualquier otra chica estaria super ocupada en su cumpleaños 15 pero no era el caso de Bella. Como su padre estaba atendiendo muchos casos importantes ademas del que manejaba para las empresas Cullen no tenia tiempo de organizar ninguna super fiesta para su hija, por lo que solo le deposito a su cuenta una cuantiosa suma de dinero para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Como tampoco tenia muchos amigos no tenia ningun plan especial sin embargo alice la habia llamado para felicitarla y ademas invitarla a su casa para una pequeña celebracion que ella misma habia organizado para la ojicafe. Bella le agradecio por el gesto, no podria dudar nunca que alice era sin duda su unica y mejor amiga; fueron juntas a comprar un hermoso vestido que sin duda resaltaba su delicada silueta ademas de que se encargo de maquillarla y peinarla, para el final de la tarde bella era sin duda la quinceañera mas hermosa de la noche.

Los invitados de la fiesta eran chicos de la escuela, compañeros de clase con los regularmente hablaba. La fiesta fue en el inmenso jardin de los Brandon como alice era una chica super responsable los padres de esta no tenian ningun problema con prestar su casa para la celebracion sobre todo cuando sabian se trataba de la dulce jovencita amigade su hija, quien no contaba con la plena atencion de su muy ocupado padre.

La fiesta fluyo sin ningun contratiempo, bella recivio elogios, felicitacines y presentes de algunos de sus compañeros. A media noche la fiesta acabo, alice y jasper llevaron a bella a su casa por peticion de esta; alice esperaba que se quedara en su casa y ya en la mañana o por la tarde regresaba a su casa pero ella insistio en volver por lo que la llevaron y se aseguraron de verla entrar al complejo de apartamentos sana y salva.

... ... ... ... ...

Isabella se allaba parada frente aquella puerta, justo la que le pertenecia al departamento de Edward. Sentia sus manos frias y sudadas, hasta podia decir que estaba temblando de los nervios pero esto era algo que ella deceaba mas que nada lo anelaba, por lo que con decision presiono el timbre esperando pasiente a que el abriera. Luego de unos pocos minutos un somñoliento Edward le abrio, estaba despeinado y no lleva la parte superior su pijam; estaba desconcertado ppr verla llamando tan tarde a su puerta.

-Ed: ¿ bella? - pregunto confundido al verla ahi- ¿ que sucede estas, estas bien? Que haces despierta tan tarde ?

-Be: pues ... yo ...- sentia que estaba perdiendo el valor que habia albergado pero al verlo nuevamente a los ojos se decidio- No quiero estar sola en casa hoy, puedo... puedo quedarme aqui, por favor- rogo con casi lagrimas en sus ojos

-Ed: ... ah mmn- no sabia que era lo que pasaba pero algo dentro de si lo impulso a acobijar a aquella dulce e inocente jovencita que le pedia refijio- Claro que si bella, pasa- dijo haciendose a un lado para darle paso a la pelicastaña

La muchacha paso, era un apartamento muy acogedo edward le ofrecio asiento en uno de sus sofas mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba con un vaso de agua para ella. La dejo que tomara el agua y estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Edwar se sento a su lado pensando que quiza eso la confortaria. Al entrar se percato la forma en que la muchacha estaba vestida, por lo que podia deducir que venia de alguna fiesta no queria pensar que le habia pasado algo alli por que eso lo hacia sentir una intensa rabia, asi que trato de ser pasiente y esperar que ella le hablara.

-Ed: ¿ que sucede, bella? De donde vienes? Paso algo con tu padre? -pregunto ansioso el ojiverde pues ya no podia con tanto silencio.

-Be: Mi padre esta bien, esta noche se iba quedar en su despacho por asuntos de trabajo- la voz de bella sonaba muy queda con mas timidez de la acoatumbrada- Yo estaba en casa de alice, ella organizo una pequeña fiesta por mi cumpleaños asi que, de alli vengo- termino con una timida sonrisa al ver el rostro del cobrizo.

-Ed: Hoy es tu cumpleaños?!-pregunto asombrado por aquella informacion, desde que conociera a bella no se le habia ocrrido preguntarle cuando era su cumpleaños.

-Be: Pues tecnicamente ya fue ayer pero si, era mi cumpleaños 15 - contesto regalandole otra sonrisa sincera a edward.

-Ed: No lo sabia bella, felicidades, ya eres una jovencita de 15 años debes estar emocionada casi eres toda una mujer.

-Be: Aun no soy una mujer para ti edward- susurro con verguenza bajando la mirada.

Edward no sabia que decir, lo dicho por bella lo dejo sorprendido, ella nunca le habia dicho algo asi.

-Ed: No quice decirlo en ese sentido, me referia a... a que... amn, pues te acercas mas a ser una adulta y todo eso¿ entiendes? - balbuceo nervioso por pensar que la haria sentir mal.

-Be: Si, supongo- murmuro aun sin levantar la mirada.- Pero hay una forma de convertirme en mujer sin esperar tanto¿ verdad?- dijo mirando por fin los elmeraldas ojos del peli cobriso que ahora tenia abiertos sua ojos de par en par.

-Ed: ¿ Que? De que estas hablando bella - no queria creer que ella insinuaba lo que el estaba pensando porque ese podria ser su fin.

Lo cierto es que desde que la vio por primera vez, bella le parecio un joven muy hermosa y linda, todo su ser deaprendia inocencia. Al ir conociendola cada vez mas lo comprovo y no podia negar que sentia cierta atraccion fisica por ella pero sabia que no podia involucrarse; ella era apenas una niña de menos de 15 años y el un hombre de 25 años. Estaba comenzando a hacerse cargo de la empresa que le heredo su padre su vida no podia verse enrredada por un idilio con una muchachita que ademas era hija de su nuevo abogado, todo eso podria resultar en un gran problema.

-Be: De lo que hablo- la voz de bella ahora sonaba tan dulce y seductora, que no se percato en que momento se acerco a el en el sillon - Es de esto...

Bella tomo el rostro estupefacto de edward y estampo sus labios con los suyos. Al principio ella estaba tan nerviosa pero a medida que suavemente degustaba los labios del cobrizo sus nervios y dudas se iban. El beso comenzo a subir de intensidad, edward al inicio no respondia al beso pero luego no pudo evitar tomar el control del mismo por lo que ahora era el, el que tomaba el rostro de bella entre sus manos y deboraba los suaves labios de la castaña. Tuvieron que separarse brevemente para recuperar el aliento pero de inmediato volvio a atacar la boca de la joven quien solo jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno, lentamente la fue recostando en el sillon y sus manos se aventuraron hacia las desnudas piernas de la chica haciendo aun lado el delicado vestido que esta estaba usando. Su mano fue subiendo lentamente hasta rozar la intimidad de bella provocando que esta soltara un jemido mas fuerte mesclado con su nombre.

-Be: ¡ Edward ! ... - jadeo exitada por lo que le estaba provocando las caricias de su oji verde.

En ese instante el reacciono se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, ¡ por dios se estaba aprovechando de una niñita que apenas cumplio los 15 años!. De inmediato se aparto de ella quitandose de ensima; comenzo dar vueltas por la sala agarrandose el cabello mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Bella lo sintio alejarse abrubtamente y temio haber hecho algo mal pero al oir lo poco que lograba entender de sus balbuceos entendio que solo estaba tratando de luchar contra si mismo y su propio deseo, el tambien la deseaba lo pudo sentir en su beso y en sus caricias.

-Ed: esto esta mal bella, tu eres apenas una niña...

-Be: No soy una niña edward!- lo refuto molesta por su comentario

-Ed: Lo eres! Apenas acabas e cumplir 15 bella y de la nada te apareces aqui y quieres que... - no era capas siquiera de decirlo en voz alta

-Be: Quiero que me hagas el amor- susurro quedamente mientras se acercaba mas a el apoyando las manos en su pecho desnudo, acariciandolo pero el oji verde tomo sus brazos deteniendola

-Ed: Bella, te lo advierto no sigas con esto- le advirtio tenso por el delicado toque de ella y su perturcable cercania- Tu eres la hija de charlie quien es un importante abogado, quien ademas es mi abogado. No quiero problemas con el y la ley por abusar de una menor.

-Be: No estas abusando de mi, yo quiero que me hagas el amor edward- le dijo mirandolo diecto a los ojos para que viera su decision plasmada en ellos

-Ed: Bella... -suspiro perdiendo poco a poco su fuerza de volunta¿ por que ella le tenia que atraer tanto? Y por que justo ahora le venia con que le hiciera el amor?

-Be: Te quiero edward- comento apegandose mas a el, el calor y aroma que desprendia su cuerpo estaba comemzando a nublar la razon del joven Cullen- Me gustas mucho. Tu has sido muy lindo y atento con migo has sido mi amigo y te quiero por eso... Quiero que seas tu quien me haga mujer esta noche...

Bella se paro de puntillas para acercarse al oido del cobrizo y susurrarle seductoramente.

-Be: . - deletreo sutilmente en su oido.

Ya no lo pudo resistir mas, por muy "niña" que fuera bella, el la deseaba, ahora la deseaba mas que nada y ya no podia pensar en todos los contras que enrredarse con esta le traeria ahora solo podia pensar en que la queria tener en su cama gimiendo por el. Sabia que seria su primer hombre pues ella misma se lo habia dicho; sabia que por ser la primera vez tenia que ser delicado y sutil lo cual nunca ha sido su estilo en el sexo ya que mas bien solia ser salvaje y algo brusco pero lo haria, la trataria como una princesa, una pequeña princesa, su pequeña princesa que seria suya y solo suya por esa noche.

La tomo entre sus brazos elevandola del suelo comenzando de nuevo una batalla de besos pero ahora con mayor fuerza; sin perder el tiempo obligo a la joven a abrir su boca para al instante adentrar su lengua y recorrer cada centimetro de su cavidad saboreandola en su totalidad. Las piernas de bella estaban indesisas al respecto de que hacer por lo que edward las tomo con su mano y la hizo rodearle la cintura con ellas, causando que ambos gimieran en la boca del otro al notar lo muy exitados que los dos se encontraban.

Entre tronpicos los llevo a su cuarto, en el camino aprovecho para tocar y saborear cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos pero una vez en su habitacion la dejo con sutileza en la cama sin apartarse de ella apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus antebrazos para no aplastarla.

Edward besaba las mejilas, los labios, el cuello de bella pero ahora besaba la cima de sus pechos que quedaba al descubierto por el escote del vestido. Poco a poco fue bajando los tirantes de sus hombres hasta que por fin dejo al descubierto su torso y vaya sorpresa se llevo al notar que su pequeña no estaba usando sujetador y ahora tenia a su merced los pequeños pero apetecibles pechos de la castaña que no hacia mas que suspirar y respirar erraticamente diciendo su nombre entre algunos suspiros, lo que solo lograba encender aun mas su lujuria.

Tomo entre su boca su peson izquierdo sacandole un grito audible de placer, con la otra mano apretujaba su seno derecho triplicando su placer, sentia que iba a perder la cordura ante tanto placer pero sabia que aun faltaba mucho mas y ansiaba sentirlo. El ojiverde cambio su atencion al pecho derecho para darle la misma atencion mientras bella solo podia tocar y acariciar cada centimetro de la piel de la espalda y brazos de edward. Estuvieron asi algunos minutos mas, saboreandose y deleitanse uno con otro pero ya era suficiente edward estaba desesperado por undirse en ella y bella lo necesitaba totalmente por lo que despojandose a ambos de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, el cobrizo tomo delicadamente las piernas temblorosas de la castaña posicionandose entre medio de ellas. La respiracion de bella se acelero pues los nervios decidieron volver a atacarla; sabia que la primera vez dolia y como edward habia estado siendo tan pasional hasta hace unos minutos no sabia si seria delicado en ese momento y ni ella misma sabia exactamente que hacer. El sintiendo que de repente se habia puesto tensa decicio calmarla un poco.

-Ed: Tranquila pequeña- dijo mientras repartia tiernos besos por su rostro para calmarla- Todo estara bien, ire despacio de acuerdo? - comento para verla a ella asentir con timidez- si te duele mucho dimelo y parare¿ esta bien?

-Be: si... hazlo pronto por favor-le pidio mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- te quiero-susurro al final.

-Ed: mmm...-respiro profundo, tomo con una mano su duro e enchido miembro mientras que con la otra sostenia la cintura de la pequeña jovencita y procedio a llevarlo a la entrada de la castaña.- Aqui voy ...

Lentamente se fue adentrando dentro de la calida cavidad de la jovencita, la sentia tensa a medida que se adentraba mas en ella hasta que sintio como la punta de su pene tocaba aquella barrera que le obstruia el paso completo al interior de la chica. Tomo otra profunda respiracion para lograr controlarse ya que lo que queria era empezar a embestir con fuerza pero no podia, porque sabia que eso le lastimaria a ella, asi que muy despacio fue traspasando aquella barrera hasra que finalmente la rompio.

-Be: Aahh.. !- se quejo la chica al ser penetrada en su totalidad. Edward quedo quieto un rato esperando que se acostumbrara a la intromision. Aunque al inicio le dolia poco a poco comenzo a sentir un naciente placer que buscaba la manera de desbordarse por lo que lo incito a moverse elevando muy levemente sua caderas.

Capto el mensaje de inmediato por lo que comenzo con las embestidas, fue lento, despacio al inicio para que se fuera acostumbrando sin embargo, a medida que pasaba los minutos y sus caderas se encontraban en un vaiven de movimientos, estos fueron aumentando de intensida cada vez mas rapidos, ritmicos y certeros. Edward tomo una de las piernas de bella y la elevo dando mayor angulo a sus penetraciones incrementando su mutuo placer. Ademas de comenzar un ritmo mas fuerte que el venia llevando y ya que su pequeña parecia disfrutarlo no vio ningun inconveniente en incrementarlo un poco mas.

-Be: ¡ ahh... aahh ... ahh! -gemia sin control, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, sentia que iba a desfallecer- Ed... edwa... ¡ EDWARD! -grito al sentirlo llegar mas profundo. Sus embestidas eran mas y mas duras y la estaba sujetando con algo de fuerza, quiza le dejaria algunas marcas pero no le importaba porque lo que le estaba haciendo sentir no se comparaba con nada y bien valdria la pena por cualquier moreton despues.

-Ed: ¡Mmmmn...! -gruño arrebolado de extasis y placer el oji verde- Si... si pequeña... ah, ahh ...ya casi... ya casi llegoooo... !- grito euforico al sentir su miembro siendo apretado por las calidas paredes de su pequeña bella.

-Be:¡ EDWARD! -grito desesperada al alcanzar el extasis total, el orgasmo mas intenso de su vida, hasta el momento.

-Ed: ¡ Mmmmm !- murmuro dando unas tres ultimas estocadas al frajil cuerpo bajo el, mientras llevaba su boca al cuello de bella y encajaba su mandibula en el mismo, para acallar su grito de placer al llegar tambien al orgazmo mas grande e intenso que no habia sentido jamas con ninguna mujer con las que se habia acostado antes; vaciandose en el interior de la chica sin ninguna contemplacion.

Edward se desplomo aun lado de la castaña regulando su respiracion, por el rabillo del ojo veia como ella trataba de hacer lo mismo. Estuvieron un buen rato asi, en silencio solo recuperando el aire perdido pero edward sentia como su pene comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente. El queria mas, mas de la pequeña bella y aunque esta era la primera vez para ella y seguramente necesita descanzar el no podia evitar querer tomarla de nuevo. Aun luchando contra si mismo sobre lo correcto que era o no poseerla otra vez, sintio como ella misma se apegaba a el acurrucandose en su pecho abrazandolo con la debil fuerza que le quedaba. Lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos de un precioso color chocolate, que aunque aun concervaban un poco de su inocencia hace poco tomada por el, ahora tambien notaba "algo mas", algo en lo que el no se queria enfrascar por el momento.

Quiza estaba siendo muy meloza con edward pero no podia evitarlo, se sentia tan completa ahora que habia sido suya, sentia una inmensa felicidad en su corazon que no sabia si le cabria en el pecho, asi que siguio acurrucandose mas con el, abrazandolo y dejando suaves besos en su pecho. Edward la abrazo suavemente y con su mano acaricio su mejilla para tomarla y hacer que lo mirace.

-Ed: ¿ Estas bien, pequeña? - parece que se le habia quedado la mania de llamarla asi- No estas lasmida, creo que me emocione mas de la cuenta al final- comento mientras acariciaba el brazo de ella y su sonrosada mejilla

Bella nego mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, la hacia tan feliz verlo preocupado por su bienestar.

-Be: No, estoy super bien, fuiste muy dulce- dijo suavemente sin poder dejar de sonreir.- Te quiero mucho edward, quiero seguir siendo tu mujer... dejame ser tu mujer...-murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho musculoso de su cobrizo.

Edward estubo en silencio unos minutos analizando todo, usando la poca razon que aun concervaba y luego de un momento su decision ya estaba tomada; elevo el menton de la oji-chocolate para asi mirarla con sus profundos y penetrantes ojos.

-Ed: entonces se mi mujer bella- murmuro rosando los labios de la misma, con su voz ronca y seductora- Se mi mujer en la cama, siempre que nuestros cuerpos lo deseen... Seras mia y solo mia apartir de ahora hasta que nuestro deseo se consuma por completo- completo para aplastar sus labios con los suyos en un demandante beso que dio inicio a otra nueva llama de pasion que necesitaba con urgencia ser consumada.

Bella, ciega en su dicha de ser aceptada por el hombre de sus sueños no logro entender verdadero contexto que este le planteaba: la queria en su cama con el y solo para el, pero en ningun momento prometio ser solo de ella y para ella. Edward solo se dejo llevar por la lujuria que esa tierna pero exitante muchachita despertaba en el y bella se dejo cegar por el amor que comenzaba a desbordar por el, sin saber en las crueles y dolorosas; experiencias y consecuencias que todo esto le traeria en el futuro...

Asi fue su inicio y ninguno de ellos podia siquiera imaginar cual podria llegar a ser su desafortunado final, un final que definitivamente les haria apreciar **" las lecciones que nos da la vida "**

**\- CONTINUARA -**

... ... ... ... ...

_Pues me decidi por hacer un mini fic, quiza algunos les paresca tal vez un poco bizarro o mazoquista y deprimente la actitud sumisa de bella pero me gusta ese tipo de historia. En fin quienes sr interesen por este fic y lo sigan se los agradeszco tal me va con las actualizaciones de este pero no prometo nada aun sigo trabajando tambien en Mi continuacion de Inocencia Robada por lo que es mejor no crear falzas iluciones. En fin gracias a quienes me lean y saludos nos estaremos leyendo 😆😆😄😄😙_


	2. Chapter 2

Historia twilight BellaxEdward. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA Stephanie Meyer.**

Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva y original historia solo puedo decir que este capítulo me hizo sufrir😣😣 al final diré por qué, ya sin más aquí va el capitulo

... ... ... ...

Así fue su inicio y ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar cual podría llegar a ser su desafortunado final, un final que definitivamente les haría apreciar **" las lecciones que nos da la vida"**

Durante toda la noche Edward y bella consumaron los límites de su recién descubierta pasión y así fue como comenzaron aquella extraña relación en la que mientras una entregaba el corazón el otro solo buscaba la satisfacción de poseer aquel virginal e inocente cuerpo de una jovencita que se entregaba a él sin ninguna inhibición.

**************************** Fin flashback de 2 a****ñ****os atrás *************************

Luego de aquel día los encuentros entre ambos eran constantes más sin embargo lo máximo que llegaban a hablar eran cosas precisas y comunes de sus vidas ya que el máximo de sus horas juntos las aprovechaban en la habitación del cobrizo; en su baño, en el sofá, en cada rincón del apartamento del oji-verde había sido testigo del deseo desmedido que ambos desbordaban al estar juntos. Realmente Edward nunca se cansaba de hacerle el amor, en un solo diga que pasaban juntos él, la hacía suya una veces, a veces sin dejarla descansar, debía reconocer que al comienzo le costaba aguantarle el ritmo pero luego hizo lo posible por acostumbrarse ya que lo que más queria era poder complacerlo en lo que fuera.

Bella entre más tiempo pasaba con Edward más se daba cuenta que su amor por el crecía más y más ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse tan ciegamente de alguien a quien apenas y conoces?... Ella no lo sabía pero si sabía que era justo eso lo que le pasaba con Edward.

No todo era perfecto entre ellos, a lo largo de los 2 años que llevaban viéndose en clandestinidad habían tenido sus discusiones y reconciliaciones. Algunas peleas eran por tonterías sin importancia pero hubo una gran discusión que por un momento pensó marcaría el final de su " relación"

Fue en una celebración de las empresas Cullen, en la que los habían invitado a su padre y a ella por haber ganado el caso que Charlie manejaba para ellos. Bella estaba muy contenta ya que pensó podría hablar y estar con el oji-verde durante toda la noche sin levantar ninguna sospecha ya que su padre estaría entretenido en otras cosas; peto grande fue su decepción al ver a Edward llegar del brazo de una rubia escultural y con aires de grandeza al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

Al parecer se trataba de una modelo reconocida de las revistas de nombre Lauren, pero para ella fue muy duro verlo de lo más sonriente y atento con esa mujer y lo peor fue que cuando ella y Charlie sr acercaron a saludar él apenas y voltio a mirarla y solo dijo : " su hija se ve muy hermosa hoy, Charlie " Luego de unas pocas palabras más para su padre, se despidió y fue al lado de la rubia oxigenada esa que no hacía más que insinuársele a cada momento. Y pensar que ella se había esmerado tanto en su apariencia para que el oji-verde quedara encantado por su belleza y la madurez que aparentaba, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron unas tres palabras de alago y ni siquiera una segunda mirada.

Sin embargo, lo peor fue ver como esa mujer lo besaba delante de todo el mundo; los fotógrafos de la prensa y las revistas, tomaron fotografías de primera plana. Eso realmente golpeo muy fuerte el frágil corazón de bella. La castaña ya no pudo soportar estar un minuto más en aquella fiesta por lo que le pidió a su padre la dejara ir a casa y al poco rato, ambos se marcharon pero, a la mañana siguiente su padre le dijo que vio salir temprano a la misma modelo de la fiesta del apartamento del joven Cullen por lo que seguramente habría pasado una agitada noche entre las piernas de tan flamante mujer.

Ahí fue cuando su herida termino de hacerse más grande dejándola hundida en la desesperación. No podía creer que su Edward realmente la hubiera traicionado. Y sin ya de por si todo lo acontecido cuando le reclamo al susodicho este solo se molestó con ella como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Ed: ¡No recuerdo haberte dicho que no me acostaría con otras mujeres Isabella!- le grito enojado por los reclamos de la joven - Si a mí se me da la gana de acostarme con otras además de ti lo hare!¿Está claro?! -fue lo que dijo antes de entrar al baño azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Bella se fue a su departamento desconsolada, estuvieron distanciados por casi tres días hasta que el cobrizo se la encontró llorando en el ascensor hacia su piso y sin poder soportarlo más le pidió perdón y prometió no volver estar con ninguna otra mujer mientras estuvieran en su extraña relación de "amantes" ( se podría llamar así ) allí mismo se reconciliaron con cada fibra de su ser, el oji-verde detuvo el ascensor y entre esas pequeñas 4 paredes poseyó a la pequeña castaña que solo se limitó a corresponder la ferocidad con la que él la tomaba.

Así iban, en un remolino de pasión, deseo, lujuria y amor; aunque este último aparentemente solo de la castaña, donde mientras Edward pensaba en seguir disfrutando de los placeres que su pequeña le brindaba, bella añoraba algo más.

... ... ... ...

Isabella se encontraba en su habitación alistando una pequeña maleta que contenía solo lo esencial para unas pequeñas vacaciones de fin de semana, unas vacaciones que marcarían el inicio de su nueva y para muchos descabellada decisión. Pero es que en el transcurrir de esos dos años su situación con Edward la ha tenido al filo de la desesperación, la incertidumbre; el temor, temor porque en cualquier momento su sueño termine. Ella no quiere eso, ella lo ama ahora puede decir con convicción que está profundamente enamorada de Edward cullen.

Durante todo este tiempo han estado juntos en secreto, nadie a excepción de una sola persona sabe sobre ellos. Mas específicamente, Alice, su mejor amiga es la única que sabe que ella se ve y tiene una seudo relación con un hombre unos años mayor y es que al final aunque Edward le había pedio (más bien exigido) que no dijera nada a nadie sonríe ellos, no pudo ocultarlo mucho tiempo de su amiga.

Alice por su puesto no apoya lo que hace, más porque cree que la única perjudicada es la castaña, sin embargo aunque a echo lo posible por hacerla entrar en razón; lo cual no ha conseguido, trata de encubrirla cuando esta se lo pide y la consuela cuando el estrés de su situación la repasa. Aunque bella le ha contado casi a detalle lo que son sus encuentros con el cobrizo (obviando algunos detalles claro esta 😒) nunca le ha dicho el nombre de Edward ni que es su vecino de piso además de conocido cliente de su padre.

Fue hace 2 meses atrás cuando vino a ella aquella determinación, la determinación de lograr por fin que ella y Edward puedan estar juntos sin el miedo al que dirán y la represalias, ya que estaba convencida que era eso lo que detenía a el oji-verde: el temor que su padre tomara represalias contra él o su familia por involucrarse con ella. Así que lo pensó, pensó y analizo hasta que encontró la respuesta; bella deseaba todo de Edward, ya no solo quería compartir cama con él ahora ansiaba algo más, deseaba compartir con su príncipe de un lazo mayor que los mantuviera unidos para siempre, un vínculo eterno.

Ahora era una mujer de 17 años que estaba "segura" lo que quería en su vida y lo quería a él, quería poseer algo que fuera solo de ambos; que mejor vinculo que un ser pequeño e inocente, lleno de pureza que fuera el lazo que los atara de por vida?! Sí, bella ahora ansiaba mas que ha nada poder tener un pequeño bebé... un bebé de Edward Cullen, el joven empresario más reconocido del momento pero sobre todo y más importante el único hombre que más amaba en su vida.

Al recordar como fue el comienzo que la llevo a su determinación de lograr tener un hijo del cobrizo, no pudo evitar suspirar...

*************************** 2 meses antes ***************************

La castaña de ojos chocolate se encuentra en su habitación terminando algunos deberes del instituto. Se hallaba de lo más concentrada por lo que cuando oye el toque de su puerta no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-Be: Adelante- dice para a los segundos la cabeza de su padre asomarse entre la puerta de su habitación.-Papá! Que sucede?!- no pudo evitar la sorpresa pues su padre no suele buscarla cuando está haciendo los deberes.

-Char: Bella, vamos a tener un invitado y me te quería preguntar si te molestaría preparar la cena hoy para nosotros, cariño- pregunto cauteloso pues tampoco quería hacerla sentir obligada o algo así.

-Be: Por supuesto, no es molestia papá, enseguida bajo - comento regalándole una sincera sonrisa a su padre😆

-Char: Te lo agradezco, cariño- finalizo mientras se disponía a irse pero fue detenido por la voz de su hija.

-Be: Papá, ¿Quién dices que va a venir? -pregunta intrigada pues su padre no es de hacer reuniones e invitar amigos.

-Char: Es Edward... -contesta para luego cerrar la puerta sin notar como su hija se ha quedado en blanco al escuchar lo que dijo.

"Edward estará cenando esta noche, en mi casa " Era lo que se repetía en la cabeza de la castaña en ese momento. No podía creer que tendría la dicha de compartir con el oji-verde esa noche, se esmeraría mucho en la cena de esa noche.

Cuando Edward llego a la hora acordada ya todo estaba listo. Bella estaba tan emocionada de tenerlo en su departamento, era la primera vez que iba ya que en sus encuentros siempre era ella la que se pasaba al departamento de él o en otros lugares cuando este la llevaba.

Edward los saludo, primero a Charlie obviamente, luego a ella le tomo la mano y dejo un casto beso en su mejilla, eso la dejo paralizada por unos segundos pero se recompuso pues no quería llamar la atención de su padre.

La cena transcurrió con mucha normalidad, la oji-chocolate hablo poco ya que no tenía mucho que aportar a una conversación de negocios o política, como la que tenían los dos hombres. Luego que terminaron de cenar, bella recogido los platos y los fue a lavar al fregadero, sin embargo aun podía oír lo que ambos hombres hablaban.

-Char: Y hablaste con el conserje por lo de la fuga de gas, Edward?- pregunto mientras bebía de su pequeña copa de vino.

-Ed: Sí, lo hice y repararon el daño pero me comento que el gas no se disiparía sino hasta mañana así que esta noche tendré que buscar algún hotel ya que el edificio no cuenta con más departamentos desocupados.- suspiro con cansancio. Lo que menos quería era tener que buscar donde quedarse siendo ya tan tarde.

-Char: No digas tonterías muchacho, sino tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros- comento como si la sugerencia del cobrizo fuera una estupidez- Tenemos un cuarto desocupado que puedes usar.

-Ed: ¿De verdad? Charlie, no quiero causar molestias- murmuro con falsa modestia ya que de echo le fascinaba la idea de quedarse en casa con su pequeña bajo el mismo techo😈

-Char: Claro que no hombre- exclamo mientras le daba una palmada amistosa en el hombro- Le pediré a bella que te ayude a instalarte y ya mañana te pasas a tu apartamento, no ha ningún problema.

-Ed: Te lo agradezco amigo- comento agradecido de corazón pero también emocionado por lo que esa noche prometía para él.

Por su lado bella al escuchar todo se había quedado paralizada. ¡Edward se quedaría a dormir! Esa definitivamente sería la mejor noche de su vida, podría vivir la experiencia de saber que se sentía darle los buenos días a su príncipe y poder verlo antes de irse a dormir; no cabía en su pecho de la emoción y felicidad que ahora la llenaban.

No podía ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba aquella noche 😶💋

... ... ...

La castaña estaba ahora ya acostada en su cama. Ayudo a Edward a instalarse en la habitación de invitados, para que estuviera cómodo pero no pudo hablar propiamente con él ya que su padre estuvo con ellos en todo momento, tan solo le pudo desear buenas noches y dejarlo pues este alego que quería descansar.

Eso la decepciono pues no pudo compartir mucho con el oji-verde pero la animaba saber que ambos estaban durmiendo bajo el mismo techo 😆; esa noche podría tener muy dulces sueños.

Ya se encontraba nadando entre el mundo de los sueños cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse extraña, se sentía cada vez más... ¿excitada?... Comenzó a sentir como una oleada de placer invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sentía como esa corriente iba creciendo desde su entre pierna hasta llenarla por completo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos cuando involuntariamente se le había escapado un gemido, al bajar la mirada pudo notar como una cabellera color cobre se encontraba entre el nacimiento de sus piernas, las cuales estaban sobre los hombres desnudos de alguien a quien conocía muuuuy bien.

-Be: Ahhh... Edwardhh?!...- pregunto entre jadeos, aunque ya sabía que era él- Que ah... que... haces? ahhhh! -murmuraba con voz entrecortaba por lo estimulada que se sentía.

-Ed: Que. Te parece. Que hago. Pequeña- balbuceaba sin dejar de atender la excitada intimidad de su pequeña- Vine a darte adecuadamente las buenas noches- dijo para hundirse mas en su trabajo de engullir la húmeda intimidad de la castaña.

-Be: Pero... Ahhhmn... Mi... Mi padre- balbuceaba mientras se retorcía entre las sabanas, se sentía tan sobre estimulada que estaba segura en pocos segundos llegaría al primer orgasmo.

-Ed: No te preocupes por eso pequeña, tú solo disfruta... como lo hago yo...

Lo cierto es que siempre fantaseo con hacerlo con bella en su departamento (de ella) pero nunca lo sugirió por respeto a Charlie pera esa noche no pudo evitar a la tentación y es que se le hacía tan excitante hacerle el amor a su pequeña de ojos chocolates, sabiendo que su padre estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La adrenalina de ser descubiertos acrecentaba sus niveles de lujuria

Cuando fue y entro al cuarto de bella la vio allí, en la cama, tan hermosa, no pudo evitar acercarse y descubrirla de las sabanas que la cubrían. Admiro su cuerpo unos instantes, no cabía duda que su pequeña habida cambiada en los dos años que ya llevaban juntos, ahora poseía un cuerpo más maduro y atrayente. Con caderas más pronunciadas, piernas más esbeltas, cintura más estrecha y pechos más turgentes; era toda una belleza, una que solo le pertenecía a él y quería disfrutar de ella así que sin ningún pudor fue acariciando las piernas desnudas de la castaña, escuchando como esto le sacaba algunos suspiros leves; poco a poco fue levantando la pequeña bata de dormir que usaba de pijama hasta que sus dedos tocaron el elástico de su ropa interior, una muy sexi por cierto, pero no reparo tanto en ella ya que de forma precisa pero delicada la saco de su cuerpo y fijo su atención en su objetivo.

Tomo con firmeza las piernas de la castaña y las coloco en sus hombros procediendo a hundir su rostro entre la intimidad de esta para comenzar con las succiones que luego la despertarían.

Después de que Edward la llevara al cielo con su boca, no le dio tiempo de recomponerse porque ahora la llevaría al infierno y de vuelta.

Sacándole del todo la batita de ceda que usaba como pijama y sacando se él su propio pantalón, ya que no llevaba camisa; se acodo entre los esbeltos muslos de la chica y de un solo empuje se hundió en lo más profundo de su intimidad, comenzó con las embestidas de forma errática, aumentando el ritmo a cada segundo.

-Be: ahhh... ahhhmmn...mmmnn- jadeaba la pobre chica casi sin aliento pues su Edward estaba siendo realmente muy intenso en sus arremetidas, era tal la potencia que la cama se movía ligeramente.

El cobrizo la tenía completamente abrazada, tomándola con firmeza para poder hacer más profundas las estocadas.

-Ed: Mi bella... mía... solo mía... pequeña- gruñía entre embistes mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de la chica y lo besaba profundamente, seguramente dejando una marca en ella.

-Be: ¡Ed... edwa. Ahhahhmmn... Edward!...- gemía entre dientes aferrándose lo más que podio a su príncipe. Sentía que muy pronto alcanzaría el máximo éxtasis ya casi llegaba por lo que se abrazó por completo del cuello del cobrizo y sintió como este la apretaba aún más fuerte y sus penetraciones se hacían mas rápidas e intensas.

Así luego de unas cuantas embestidas más bella alcanzo las puertas del nirvana dejándola totalmente lánguida entre los brazos de su príncipe. Edward le dio otros tres empujes más para sentir como su esencia se derramaba en el interior de su pequeña, llenándola y marcándola como suya.

Bella también pudo sentir la cálida sensación de cuando él se derramaba en su interior, llenándola de él; era una sensación tan indescriptible y por alguna razón ahora no supo por que tuvo el fuerte deseo que esa esencia diera frutos en su interior. Ella de verdad quería... quería llevar un hijo en su vientre... un hijo de Edward.

************************ Fin flashback de 2 meses atrás*************************

Esa noche Edward le estuvo haciendo el amor toda la noche hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, luego de dejarla totalmente exhausta se fue nuevamente a su cuarto, lo oyó despedirse de su padre peto ella no tenía energías para salir a despedirlo, por suerte era domingo y podría dormir hasta tarde sin que a su padre le extrañara, además lo más seguro es que luego fuera a su despacho ya que él siempre tenía trabajo que hacer sin importar el día.

Edward le había mandado un mensaje al móvil preguntando como estaba y recordándole que se iría por una semana pues le había prometido a su familia que los visitaría. La familia Cullen Vivian en Port Angels en un pueblo llamado Foks por lo que no los veía con mucha frecuencia pero siempre los visitaba cuando no tenía tanto trabajo.

Ella lo despidió deseándole suerte en su viaje y diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaría. El también le dijo que la extrañaría y le recordó que debía tomarse las pastillas, las dos para evitar imprevistos. Luego le dijo se cuidara.

Cuando habían comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales Edward usaba condón pero dijo que no se sentía tan bien como cuando no lo usaba por lo que él se encargaba de comprarle las pastillas anticonceptivas y le recordaba que debía tomarlas sobre todo porque sus encuentros sexuales solían ser muy intensos.

Esto de cierto modo la hizo dudar de lo su deseo de tener un hijo del cobrizo ya que quizás a él no le gustara debidamente lo que ella quería hacer y quizás se enfureciera con ella pero luego pensó ingenuamente que una vez ese bebé estuviera en camino él se haría a la idea y lo amaría tanto como ella.

Ese fue el comienzo de su determinación, bella estaba convencida que embarazarse de Edward haría que el por fin se decidiera hacer pública su relación ya que estaba segura que nunca la dejaría desamparada con un hijo suyo. Además ahora lo que más deseaba era poder tener un lazo que la uniera a su Edward, tener una conexión símbolo del profundo amor que albergaba por el oji-verde.

Y ahora estaba convencida que en este viaje que haría con el joven Cullen seria cuando lograría su objetivo, al regresar de este viaje estaba segura, ya cargaría en su vientre a aquel ser que le daría la oportunidad de estar con su príncipe en total libertad, sin tener que ocultarse serian libres de amarse ante todo el mundo...

O por lo menos era lo que Bella pensaba...

... ... ...

_Esto es todo por ahora. Lo que quería decir al principio, sobre que este capítulo me había costado se debió a que sin saber porque lo que llevaba del capítulo al principio de semana, se me borro y tuve que volver a escribirlo desde el comienzo._

_No todo me quedo como el que había echo primero pero bueno el caso es que me dio tanta rabia cuando me di cuenta que se me había borrado y todo lo que ya llevaba adelantado pero bueno hice de tripas corazón y lo escribí de nuevo, no igual pero espero les guste..._

_Gracias a las que están siguiendo esta historia. Para el próximo capitulo creo si me tardare ya que quiero actualizar también mi otra historia IRMC y debo comenzar con el capítulo de ella..._

_Saludos a todas(os) gracias por sus comentarios y pronto nos leeremos de nuevo _


	3. Chapter 3

Historia twilight BellaxEdward. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA Stephenie Meyer.**

Hola aqui volviendo con otro capitulo de esta historia. Se que dije me demoraria porque queria subir el capitulo de mi otra historia pero por el momento ha esta me llega mas inspiracion, sin embargo espero actualizar pronto el capitulo de INMC.

Creo que aqui me inspire mucho en las escenas sexuales, no porque tenga expereriencia, para nada 😒. Solo me documente bien 😗

Sin mas que agregar aqui les va el capitulo 3 😉

... ... ... ...

Bella estaba sentada frente al tocador, en la habitación de su amiga alice; está se encontraba detrás de ella peinando su cabello mientras la miraba fijamente a través del espejo.

-Be: Alice, por favor ya no me mires asi-suplico cansada de la penetrante mirada de su amiga

-Ali: No puedo mirarte de otro modo. Bella lo que quieres hacer es una completa estupides, lo sabes!- grito perdiendo los estrivos, soltando el cepillo y estampando fuertemente las manos en la mesilla del tocador- Que acaso no has visto suficientes novelas para saber que un truco como el que pretendes no funcionara!

La morena estaba desesperada por hacerle ver a la castaña que su "plan" de quedarse embarazada de su amante no resolveria nada de su disque relacion con aquel hombre; al contrario, estaba segura solo complicaria todo para su amiga y la que mas saldria perjudicada seria ella misma.

-Be: Esto no se trata de un truco ni nada paracido para obligarlo a él a que se quede conmigo-trato de explicar con nervios- Yo se que me ama tanto como yo y solo quiero darle una motivacion para que ya no tema el hacer publica nuestra relacion.

-Ali: Si quiera te estas escuchando, Bella?!- pregunto con ironia en su voz- Eso suena aun mas estupido. Te das cuenta que tu padre no te perdonara y mucho menos te recibira con los brazos abiertos.

-Be: Se que estara enojado y tal vez no me hable por un tiempo pero la verdad no me importa- comento sin mirar los ojos de su amiga, se sentia incapaz de hacer frente a los juicios de la peli-negra- De cualquier manera lo mas seguro es que, se este tan enfrascado en su trabajo que nisiquiera me prestara atencion.- dijo con resentimiento en su voz.

-Ali: Bella lo que haces esta mal- le hablo ahora con un tono mas condecendiente, tomandola de los hombros y encarandola frente a frente- No lo quieres ver porque estas ciega de amor por ese sujeto, pero no puedes asegurar que ese tipo vaya a responderte por ese bebé que pretendes tener- murmuro con sutileza tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

-Be: Tu no lo conoces como yo, alice- le dijo al tiempo que se desasia de las manos de su amiga y se paraba de la silla para encararla con mas deterninacion en su mirada- Se que él me ama aunque no me lo diga con su voz, pero lo he sentido en mi corazon, cada vez que me hace el amor, puedo sentir cuanto me ama- declaro con la suficiente conviccion para convenser hasta a un no creyente y sin importarle reconocer abiertamente que tenia sexo con Edward, algo de lo que no solia hablar mucho con Alice.

Alice suspiro cansada, sabia que no lograria nada, era totalmente inutil tratar de abrirle los ojos a la castaña. De verdad su joven amiga estaba cegada por su loco amor por ese hombre mayor que conocio; pero no podia hacer nada, mas alla de lo que la misma Bella le permitia. Ante todo Bella era su mejor amiga, su lealtad estaba plenamente con ella y no queria perder a su compañera y amiga por algo como esto, sobre todo porque sentia en su corazon que mas adelante la oji-chocolate realmente necesitaria mucho de ella y claro que ahi estaria, sin importar lo que pasara ella apoyaria y ayudaria en lo que pudiera a la joven Swan.

-Ali: Ahhh...- suspiro derrotada- De acuerdo ya no te voy a decir nada, solo, pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo y si me necesitas solo debes llamarme ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo mientras se acercaca y la apretaba en un calido abrazo.

-Be: Lo se- murmuro sobre el hombro de la morena- Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco, eres como la hermana que siempre quice. Gracias alice- susurro conmovida por la muestra de cariño que su amiga le exponia, no solo ahora sino siempre, al estar constantemente preocupada por ella.

Su momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del telefono de Bella, quien se separo luego de unos segundos de la morena y miro su movil, comprovando la entrada de un mensaje nuevo. Era Edward, decia que ya estaba esperando por ella donde habian quedado por lo que respondiendo con un corto "ya voy, amor". Tomo su pequeña maleta y mirandose una ultima vez al espejo voltio hacia su amiga y la abrazo una ultima vez para despedirse.

-Be: Debo irme. Gracias por hacer esto por mi alice- le dijo refiriendoce al echo de encubrirla en su escapada con el cobrizo.

-Ali: Tranquila, sabes que cuentas conmigo- respondio dandole el ultimo abrazo- ¿Tienes el numero de la casa de los tios de Jasper en Foks, cierto?

-Be: Si alice-comento con cansancio-tranquila estare bien. Disfruta tus vaciones en casa de tus futuros tios -bromeo güiñandole un ojo a modo de burla amistosa.

-Ali: Ja ja ja- rio con sarcasmo- Muy graciosa. Supongo que debo decir que tu tambien disfrutes tus mini vacaciones, ojala cuando vuelvas siquiera puedas caminar- sonrio con picardia mientras la miraba insinuante.

-Be: ¡ ALICE !... -le grito escandalizada por lo dicho por su amiga.

Luego de una ultima despedida, Bella se marcho para reunirse con el oji-verde.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Hace unos dias en su encuentro con Edward, mientras descansaba del imponente orgasmo provocado por el cobrizo y este se dedicaba a adorar su sudoroso cuerpo, esperando recuperar la energia para tomarla de nuevo le dio una noticia que no se esperaba pero que en definitiva anelaba.

-Ed: Este fin de semana me ire a la isla privada de la familia - dijo mientras repartia besos en sus suaves pechos provocando los suspiros de la joven- Quiero que vengas conmigo- comento mientras se metia el peson derecho de la castaña.

-Be: ahh!... ¿Queehh?- pregunto aturdida por las succiones de su principe.

-Ed: Vendras conmigo el fin de semana... Inventa algo- le pedia, mas bien le estaba diciendo lo que tenia que hacer- Te tendre tres dias enteros para mi, no volveremos hasta el lunes en la tarde...-balbuceba al ahora estar masajeandole los pechos a la joven quien ya no paraba de gemir buscando a bocanadas el aire que se le escapaba entre cada jadeo.

-Be: Yo... ahhh... no se... no se... ahhh!- queria decir no sabia que mentira decirle a su padre, pero el oji-verde simplemente no la dejo tener coherencia de sus palabras ya que de un solo movimiento se apodero de sus labios y la llevo nuevamente a perderse del mundo terrenal.

Al final quedaron que Bella le diria a Charlie que Alice la habia invitado a pasar unos dias con ella y su novio, jasper, en Foks, de donde eran los tios del pelirubio; aprovechando que justamente hace unos dias la morena le habia hablado de su viaje. Edward estaba enterado que la amiga de Bella conocia de su "amorio" pero obiamente no conocia su nombre ni quien era en realidad, asi que por el estaba muy bien mientras le sirviera de tapadera para sus escapadas de placer con su pequeña.

Este fin de semana seria muy provechozo.

... ... ...

Luego de unas largas 3 horas de viaje, Edward y Bella llegaron a la casa de playa; la unica en toda la isla, isla que pertenecia a la familia Cullen ya que era un regalo que su tio le habia obsequiado a su esposa y a ella, siendo la persona mas noble del mundo que él habia conocido alguna vez, no le importaba compartirla con los mienbros de la familia por lo que en cuando pudo sacar aquellos dias libres de su trabajo en la empresa no lo dudo ni dos veces para proponerle a su pequeña que viajara con él. Se moria de ganas de poder tener por fin todo lo que aun no habia probado de ella, la deseaba tanto que no sabia hasta cuando podria aguantar.

Ante todo no podia comportarse como un troglodita y tirarcele encima apenas cruzar las puertas del vestibulo; por lo menos tenia que enseñarle la casa y darle un pequeño tour por los alrrededores... O por lo menos esperaba poder resistirse para hacerlo...😑

-Be: Oh!, Edward este lugar es muy hermoso !- canturreaba contenta la oji-chocolate mientras contemplaba el interior impecable de aquella casita- No puedo creer que toda esta isla sea de tu familia!

-Ed: Bueno mi tio realmente queria darle un regalo unico a su mujer por lo que no escatimo, y su mejor idea fue darle una isla completa bautisada con su nombre- comento con cierto tilde de orgullo y humor en su voz.😆

-Be: Eso es muy dulce de su parta- dijo con ternura- "Isla Esme", es un nombre muy hermoso, deben amarse mucho- murmuro con cierta añoranza.

-Ed: Sí, de echo creo que ambos son la personificacion de lo que es el dichozo amor verdadero- le dijo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios al recordar todo el amor que irradian con solo mirarlos juntos.- Sobre todo porque ambos son de las personas mas increibles, buenas y nobles que puedan existir en el mundo.

-Be: Ojala un dia pueda conocerlos- susurro sin querer con mucho anelo, viendo de reojo como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba levemente y de sus labios se borraba aquella imperceptible sonrisa que antes poseia.

...

Se instalo un incomodo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que fue el cobrizo quien hablo.

-Ed: Voy a acomodar las maletas puedes ir a beber algo del refrigerador, esta bien abastecido.

Al instante se marcho hasta los pasillos del fondo donde seguro quedaba la habitacion principal.

"Creo que no debi decir eso" fue lo que penso Bella al contemplarlo alejarse de ella. Lo cierto es que apesar de los 2 años que llevaban juntos, Edward no habia compartido mucho con ella acerca de su familia, apenas habia llegado a hablarle de sus tios Carlisle y Esme, del unico hijo de estos Emmet, y apenas le habia dicho el nombre de su madre Elizabeth; la prestigiosa viuda del gran empresario Antoni Cullen. Por demas no conocia nada sobre su principe de ojos verdes. Solo esperaba que apartir de ahora él por fin se abriera mas a ella, ahora que ya no tendrian que ocultarse ( bueno esos eran sus pensamientos😒).

Ya era bien entrada la noche. Luego que al cobrizo se le pasara la molestia por el comentario de la castaña se dedico a enseñarle todo lo referente al funcionamiento de la casa y los alrrededores cercanos dentro de la isla, la verdad fue muy divertido. Para el anochecer ambos habian caido victimas del cansancio acumulado por el viaje y su pequeño paseo, o por lo menos Bella si estaba agotada, no asi el joven cobrizo quien al parecer se habia recuperado y ya no podia retener mas a su autocontrol.

Bella estaba recostada en los suaves edredones de la cama, vestia una sexi bata de pijama que la hacia ver super apetecible; el clima tropical la tenia un poco acalorada y con sus hermosas mejillas sonrrosadas, que tanto le gustaban, pero él las queria ver mas rosadas aun, mucho mas.

Edward lentamente fue acariciando las tersas piernas de la jovencita quien comensaba a removerse inquieta, poco a poco iba masajeando la suavidad de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas, subiendo en el camino la falda del vestidito de dormir. Se dio cuenta que su pequeña se habia puesto unas bragas muy seductoras de encaje que eran una tentacion pero mas tentacion era lo que habia oculto bajo ellas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, con enorme facilidad las rompio, sobresaltando a Bella, quien de golpe abrio sus achocolatados ojos sorprendida y un poco asustada por la brusca y repentina invasion de su cobrizo.

-Be: ¿ Ed..edward? ¿ Queehhahh!... -exclamo con sorpresa al sentir los dedos de Edward invadir su sencible clítoris.

El oji-verde comenzo a invadirla con maestria usando solo sus dedos, arrancandole mas que gemidos de placer. A la par que ocupaba una de sus manos para darle placer en su intimidad, con su otra mano bajo el tirante del vestido, descubriendo asi los pechos llenos de ella y dirigir su boca a uno de ellos, succionando cuan bebé hambriento, mientras con la mano libre estrujaba y apretaba el otro seno. Edward succiona y movia su mano con vigor, al terminar con un pecho de inmediato pasaba al otro, dandole la misma atencion.

Bella solo podia jadear y aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama con toda la fuerza que podia mientras se retorcia del placer que el cobrizo le estaba provocando.

-Be: ¡ Ahhhhh... ahhh... mmmnnn... ahhh... ed...edwa... ahhhh!- solo eso salia que los labios de la castaña, aunque luego ni eso salia ya que el oji-verde se apodero de sus labios en un beso abasallador que termino por robarle todo el aliento.

Estuvieron asi unos minutos, Edward invadiendola y atacandola con sus besos, con sus manos, con toda su masculinidad hasta que la llevo al paraiso, haciendola ver estrellas al llavarla al orgasmo. Sin embargo apenas le permitio recuperarse cuando lo sintio totalmente sobre ella, posicionarse entre sus piernas ceparandolas levemente. Podia sentir como acariciaba la entrada de su sexo con la punta su pene casi torturandola hasta que de improvisto lo introdujo lo mas profundo que pudo sacandole un gritico de sorpresa a la castaña.

-Be: Aaahhhh!- gimio al tiempo que se aferraba de los fuertes hombros del cobrizo.

-Ed: Mmnn, tan estrecha como siempre- susurro ronco en el oido de la joven.

Comenzo primero con un suave va y ven; lento, como tanteando cada una de las humedas paredes del sexo de su pequeña, para ir poco a poco incrementando el ritmo. Cada segundo era un empujon mas fuerte y certero que el anterior, hasta que se vio embistiendola cual desesperado, y es que el rostro de su pequeña Bella estaba tan deformado del placer que solo queria ir mas y mas rapido.

-Be: Ahh.. ahhh.. ahhh!- era lo que jadea mientras trataba de sostenerse de los brazos de Edward. Lo estaba sintiendo de una forma mucho mas profunda, casi irreal, parecia que queria partirla en dos.

Ya casi estaba a punto de llegar al segundo orgasmo de la noche, lo sentia muy cerca, unos cuantos embistes mas del cobrizo y luego sin poder contenerse se vino intensamente, Edward siguio embistiendo unos segundos mas cuando lo sintio tener tambien su propio orgasmo, sintiendo como la llenaba por completo con su semen lo cual fue aun mas glorioso.

Edward cayo extaciado sobre la castaña sin aplastarla con su peso, lentamente se incorporo lo suficiente para ver la sonrosada y sudada cara de la joven quien trataba de recuperarse nuevamente, cualquiera pensaria que un orgasmo tan intenso lo tendria aunque fuera un poco cansado y esperaria siquiera una hora antes de volver a buscar otro pero lo cierto es que para él no era suficiente. Habia traido a Bella a aquella isla con la firme conviccion de poder poseerla de una forma inhimaginable, poder tenerla como hasta ahora no habia podido ya que de cierta forma en todos sus encuentros anteriores se veia presionado por el poco tiempo que podian permanecer juntos, sin embargo ahora no tenia que pensar en el tiempo, tenia tres dias por delante en los que estaba seguro no quitaria sus manos de ella, casi pensaba que no le importaria siquiera el hecho que debian comer porque él unicamente se la queria comer a ella. Con pequeños besos que iba repartiendo en el cuello y mejillas de Bella, se fue acercando hasta llegar a su oido.

-Ed: No vuelvas a ponerte ropa interior... mientras estemos aqui- susurro provocativo besando y mordiendo la piel sencible de su oreja.

-Be: ¿Q..queehhahh...mmnn?!- pregunto aun aturdida por lo recien ocurrido- AAAAHHHH!- exclamo, dando un pequeño respingo, al sentirlo crecer nuevamente dentro de ella.

-Ed: Quiero tenerte accecible en cualquier momento- respondio con voz ronca, comensando leves movimientos de sus caderas nuevamente- Aunque realmente no se, si siquiera sea capaz de salir de ti ahoraaahh...mmm- gruño totalmente exitado acelerando de a poco las penetraciones.

Y asi comenzo nuevamente con los embistes a los que la joven castaña apenas podia resistir, nunca penso que su Edward pudiera ser tan pervertido y desenfrenado en el sexo, tal parecia que su mete era de verdad privarla de su capacidad para caminar pero lo cierto es que tampoco podia quejarse, despues de todo esto es lo que mas queria, que él la hiciera suya tanto como fuera posible, que no parara de llenar su vientre con su semilla. Sin importar qué? ella regresaria de este viaje con un bebé de su principe creciendo en su vientre.

... ... ... ...

-Ahhhh!... mmmnnn... ahh... ! Aaahhh... !- eran los gemidos y jadeos que se escuchaban en la oscuridad de aquella habitacion apenas alumbrada por la tenue luz de una lampara.

En medio del silencio de la noche se podia oir el rechinar de la cama al igual que el sonido que producian dos cuerpos cuando se entregaban a las llamas de la pasion y la lujuria, excepto que en esta ocacion uno de los cuerpos estaba practicamente languido sobre el revueltijo de sabanas y edredones que adornaban aquella cama.

Bella apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, sentia que en cualquier momento iba a caer en la inconciencia. Nunca llego a pensar que este viaje con Edward le fuera a dejar totalmente exausta y fuera de si, pero es que cuando el cobrizo le dijo que no sabria si fuera capaz de salir de ella no se penso que fuera casi tan literal, y es que de verdad apenas y han parado de hacer el amor desde que llegaron.

Estaban en la noche del dia domingo, y lo poco que habian abandonado la cama habia sido solo para comer algunos bocadillos, darse uno que otro baño y apenas medio dormir. Aunque paresca una locura Edward no ha parado de follarla en dos dias completos que llevaban juntos, cuando apenas estaba tomando un respiro de su maraton desenfrenado de sexo, volvia a asaltarla sin importar el lugar. Practicamente lo habian echo en cada rincon de la casa; el cuarto, la cocina, el recibidor, el baño, la terraza, la playa; en todos los lugares, la bañera, la alfombra, el suelo, contra las paredes, ¡ TODOS! los sitios posibles, pero aun asi el oji-verde no se le veia intencion de parar, aun se preguntaba como tenia tamaña resistencia. Sus partes intimas estaban tan sensibles que al mas minimo toque se alteraban, para ahora ya ni se podia mantener en pie, razon por la que nuevamente Edward los volvio a la cama donde no ha dejado penetrarla, incluso luego de provocarle 4 orgasmos, casi seguidos, pero ahora sentia, ya no poder soportarlo mas, su sexo le escocia tanto y hasta le ardia ya de tando soportar la intensas penetraciones del cobrizo que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Be: Ed.. edhh...ya ahh..!- jadeaba entre murmullos ya casi sin voz- Ahhh... siento... ahh... siento que... me... desmayo... detente ahhh...!

-Ed: No puedo pequeña... ahhhrrr- gruñia entre gemidos mientras se aferraba mas a las caderas de la castaña- Lo siento pero no puedo parar- murmuro con la voz ronca por el placer aumentando mas las embestidas.

-Be: pero... ahh... creo... que... me voy... a... desmaahhyar...!-estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Ed: Hazlo... no importa...- comento absorto en su va y ven de caderas. Adoraba el sonido de sus sexos chocando- Puedes desmayarte... yo solo... necesito esto !- enfatizo empujando mas fuerte su pelvis contra la de ella, llenandola aun mas con su muy erecto miembro. Al ver que estaba a punto de desmayarse, desendio su torso hasta abrazarla por completo y pegarse totalmente a ella y susurrarle al oido- Desmallate pequeña... haslo... duermete... - jadeaba entre embestidas.

-Be: Ed... no... por favor ahhh... no ahh... no sigas...- gemia entre dientes con apenas fuerza para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, los cuales le temblaban.

-Ed: Siempre... he tenido... la fantasia... de hacertelo contigo inconciente... casi como aaaahh... violarte- decia entre delirios de placer sin tener en cuenta lo enfermo que eso podia sonar- Despues de todo... eres casi... una niña... una niña que es mia y solo mia !- exclamo aumentando de forma bestial los empujes provocando que la debil fuerza de Isabella terminace por agotarse.

-Be: Aaaaaahhhhhh!...

...

Ese fue el ultimo debil grito que se escucho de la joven castaña por esa noche. Sin poder aguantarlo mas cayo en los valles de la inconsiencia siendo lo ultimo en ver la expresion llena de placer de su insaciable principe.

Edward por su lado siguio y siguio tomando el cuerpo de su pequeña Bella, penetrandola una y otra vez, derramandose en el calido interior de la muchacha mas veces de las imaginadas pero con toda la dicha de marcarla a cada instante como suya. Aunque claro, no pensaba que estaba haciendo mucho mas que solo "marcarla" ya que dentro del interior de Bella comenzaba a desarrollarse el lazo mas fuerte que sin duda lo mantendria atado a ella para siempre, aun cuando era algo a lo que el se negaria a aceptar.

... ... ...

Y eso fue todo por el momento !

¿Quiza exagere un poco? Bueno la verdad siempre visualice este capitulo asi, ya que por alguna razon el lemon no es tanto lo mio, mas bien creo que me va mas el drama; hablando de escribir claro esta 😆.

En fin espero les alla gustado. Lo que se viene ahora es un poco mas de drama y sí, lo mas seguro es que odiaremos a Edward, a Bella y puede que muchos de los personajes que voy a meter de aqui en adelante pero esto es lo que mi mente se inventa asi que veremos como nos va 😄

Hasta la proxima saludos a todas gracias por sus opiniones 😙


	4. Chapter 4

Historia twilight BellaxEdward. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA Stephenie Meyer.**

Bueno bueno bueno 😆 nuevamente por aca con un capitulo mas de esta historia. Aqui va el cap 4

... ... ... ...

_* Edward por su lado siguio y siguio tomando el cuerpo de su pequeña Bella, penetrandola una y otra vez, derramandose en el calido interior de la muchacha mas veces de las imaginadas pero con toda la dicha de marcarla a cada instante como suya. Aunque claro, no pensaba que estaba haciendo mucho mas que solo "marcarla" ya que dentro del interior de Bella comenzaba a desarrollarse el lazo mas fuerte que sin duda lo mantendria atado a ella para siempre, aun cuando era algo a lo que el se negaria a aceptar.*_

Sentia todo su cuerpo vibrar y estremecerse, sentia que su pequeño cuerpo se agitaba ante los movimientos que alguien estaba produciendo, incluso podia oir el sonido que hacian dos cuerpos cuando estaban entregados a los mas bajos instintos de su ser. Su respiracion se sentia acelerada, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir nuevamente las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo cada centimentro de su piel, las cuales la hiban sacando del mundo de la inconciencia.

Bella comenzaba a despertarse, sentia como unos fuertes brazos masculinos la mantenian abrazada de forma posesiva, al igual que sentia como su sexo era invadido una y otra vez por el exuberante y muy erguido miembro de quien la mantenia presa entre sus brazos. Edward, realmente no habia parado de follarsela incluso luego de que perdiera el conocimiento! Nunca llego a imaginarse que su cobrizo fuera tan ninfomano, casi se podria decir que a un nivel extremo.

-Be: ...ahh!... -gimio debilmente la castaña al ya haber recobrado la conciencia levemente.

-Ed: Ahhnn... Ya despertaste pequeña- gruño agitado sin interrumpir sus embestidas- Ummm... no sabes como... disfrute tenerte inconciente... fue muy placentero... ahhhss... oirte medio gemir entre sueños...ah, ah, ah, nisiquiera me salido de ti luego de correrme dos veces pequeña...- le comento nublado del placer mientras acrecentaba las penetraciones a la joven castaña.

-Be: Ah... ah... ahahhh.. !... No... ya ... ya... basta... Edwardaaahhh!- decia mientras muy debilmente trataba de empujar el torso del oji-verde sin lograr mover ni un centimetro de él- Ya no sigas... ahhh... por favor...aaaahhh...

-Ed: Solo un poco massss... un poco mas pequeña...aaaahhh!- gemia casi descontrolado al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Bella y las elevaba por sobre su cabeza manteniendolas presas entre sus manos, apretando con tal fuerza que sin darse cuenta seguro terminaria haciendole moretones en ellas. Aumento aun mas la fuerza de sus embistes para alcanzar nuevamente su liberacion y la de su pequeña Bella, la cual tambien sentia muy cerca hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron a la cuspide del placer sexual.

-Be/Ed: AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron ambos al unisono

Bella podia sentir como su interior se llenaba tanto con el vital semen de su principe, que incluso podia sentir como este se escurria fuera de su intimidad aunque Edward aun no abandonaba su interior. Edward por su parte ya sin aliento se desplomo encima de la joven muchacha quien respiraba entre cortadamente, se apoyo en sus codos para no aplastarla por completo y luego de unos segundo se tiro a un lado de ella tirando uno de sus brazos al rostro, cubriendoselo parcialmente.

Isabella estaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, aun sentia todas sus terminaciones nerviosas temblar y en todo su cuerpo habia un ormigueo; su vista estaba nublada por lagrimas de placer, jamas creyo que llegaria a sentirse asi no sabia ni como describir todas las emociones que ahora la embargaban. Tal parece que como su amiga Alice habia dicho, aunque fuera en broma, iba a tener algunos problemas para caminar luego de este viaje, solo deseaba con todo su corazon que alla rendido los frutos que anelaba.

... ... ... ...

Edward y Bella regresaron esa tarde nuevamente a seatlel, ciertamente Bella tenia cierta incomodidad al caminar, ademas que se sentia muy exausta por lo que apenas llegaron al complejo de apartamentos, el oji-verde la dejo en la puerta del derpartamento de su padre y él ingreso al suyo no sin antes despedirla con un pequeño beso y la promesa de que luego le escribiria.

Al ingresar, la castaña noto que su padre al parecer no se hallaba en casa en esos momentos, lo cual ciertamente le aliviaba ya que no tenia la energia como para inventarle las mentiras que necesitaria decirle respecto a su supuesto viaje con alice, por lo que solo se fue a su recamara y cayo rendida en la confortable comodidad de su mullida cama.

Despues de unos minutos de permanecer contemplando el techo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar todo lo que vivio en du escapada con su principe, ciertamente no fue tan como se lo habia imaginado; ella realmente esperaba que en aquellas mini vacaciones junto a su amado, podria llegar a conocer mucho mas de él, que pasearian por la isla disfrutando de la belleza natural que esta exibia o tendrian un poco mas de romanticismo entre ellos, ya que, sentia que su relacion practicamente se basaba solo en el sexo (lo cual de hecho asi era). Nunca se imagino que tecnicamente terminarian solo cogiendo como conejos en celo todo el fin de semana, eso de cierto modo la tenia un poco decepcionada, pero luego pensaba que a fin de cuentas pudo compartir todas esas placenteras y exitantes experiencias, asi que no podia estar arrepentida ni deprimida por lo sucedido; despues de todo estaba casi segura que su anelo se habia cumplido al fin y al cabo, por lo que apoyando una mano en su vientre como acunando al pequeño ser que, estaba segura, ya estaba creciendo dentro de ella; se durmio con una esplendida sonrisa en los labios al imaginar a un pequeño bebé de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes como su principe Edward...

************ DOS SEMANA DESPUES***********

Bella se allaba en ese momento en casa de Alice, estaba sentada en la cama de la morena mientras esperaba que esta llegara de comprar la prueba que determinaria su nuevo futuro. En la ultima semana ciertamente habia sentido uno que otro sintoma que podria delatar un embarazo; habia estado despertando con mareos leves y algunas comidas de repente le provocaban nauseas, por lo que comentandole a su amiga aquellos detalles, esta sugirio hacerse la prueba cacera para salir de cualquier duda aunque para ella era mas que un hecho que si estaba embarazada, es decir, despues de todo el sexo que ella y Edward tuvieron en la isla?! Es mas que evidente !

Ademas cabe mensionar que en esas dos semanas tambien han tenido encuentros intimos donde hacian el amor al menos dos veces al dia. Y eso porque ahora Edward estaba algo ocupado con los negocios de su empresa porque de lo contrario seguramente serian mas veces en las que acabarian enrredados entre las piernas del otro.

Alice llego al fin, trai entre sus manos una bolsa de papel con la prueba, la cual no tardo en enseñarle y extendercela a la oji-chocolate.

-Ali: Aqui esta, Bella- comenzo con nervios en su voz- Solo espero que ningun cocido me alla visto porque sino a mis padres les daria un ataque si supieran que andaba comprando una prueba de embarazo- trato de decir con humor pero sin borrar su cara de preocupacion.

-Be: Gracias, Alice, por hacer todo esto por mi- le agradecio con todo el corazon- Por apoyarme aun cuando no es de tu agrado lo que hago- decia con la voz quebrada de la emocion mientras tomaba una de las manos de la pelinegra y le daba un calido apreton.

-Ali: Hey! Para eso estamos las amigas- comento respondiendo el apreton de Bella con igual sentimiento- Ademas sabes que siempre te he visto como una hermana y las hermanas se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas- finalizo mientras le güiñaba un ojo en son de complicidad.

-Be: Bueno supongo que debo hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, quiero salir de dudas- comento con evidentes nervios producto de la ansiedad.

La castaña se dirigio al baño de la recamara y luego de seguir las instrucciones que marcaba el empaque, tuvo que esperar 5 minutos para saber el resultado. Al pasar los 5 minutos y ver la prueba, salio del baño con esta en la mano y una cara de shock en el rostro que ocaciono la preocupacion de Alice quien la miraba expectante.

-Ali: Que pasa Bella?- pregunto intrigada por la cara de perplejidad en el rostro de su amiga- Bella, no me digas que acaso no...

-Be:...Yo... voy a ser mamá- balbuceo sin salir de su estupor mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- ¡Estoy embarazada, Alice!- exclamo con infinita alegria al fin.

De verdad no lo podia creer, es decir, sí, estaba convencida que estaria en cinta y todo pero... una cosa es creerlo y otra muy distinta tener las pruebas feacientes que lo prueben. Ella tendria un hijo de su principe, dentro de su vientre estaba creciendo el fruto de todo el amor que le profesaba. De repente empezo a reir, a la par que lloraba mientras se abrazaba el vientre, no cabia de la felicidad!.

-Ali: ¡Oh, Bella!- chillo con ternura corriendo a abarazar a la joven castaña que parecia desbordar felicidad hasta por los poros.

Estuvieron abrazadas un buen tiempo en lo que Bella asimilaba por completo su recien confirmada maternidad, despues de unos minutos se separaron y la morena pregunto.

-Ali: Bueno... y ahora, ¿qué haras?- cuestiono con la preocupacion desbordando de su interior al pensar en lo que ahora se le vendria encima a su alocada amiga.

-Be: Pues... ahmm, realmente no estoy segura. Supongo lo primordial es decircelo a Edward, aunque debere esperar unos dias mas- menciono con cierto deje de decepcion al pensar que no podia contarselo de inmediato a su cobrizo, sin reparar en el hecho que se le habia escapado el nombre del oji-verde.

-Ali:¿Por qué? Creo que entre mas rapido...- se interrumpio al reparar en el nombre dicho por la castaña- Espera, dijiste Edward?... Edward Cullen, tu vecino?!. Él es tu amante!

-Be: Ahh... Edward no es mi amante!- reclamo con molestia al oir ese calificativo que para nada le agradaba.

-Ali: Pues no puedo llamarlos de otro modo Bella, si eso es lo que lo son, porque que yo sepa nunca te ha dicho que son novios o algo parecido o si!?- grito alterada por lo que recien descubria. Pudo notar como Isabella se encogia ante sus palabras y la pequeña capa de tristeza empañaba sus achocolatados ojos pero ni eso la detuvo de seguir interrogandola.- Ademas no quieras desviar el tema, estamos hablando del mismo Edward Cullen para el que tu padre estuvo trabajando hasta no hace mucho ?

-Be: ... S-si, es ese mismo Edward Cullen- confirmo con pena teniendo un leve rubor en su rostro, no podia evitar sintir cierto pudor al revelarle a su mejor amiga la identidad de su principe.

-Ali: ¡Por Dios Bella! Ese tipo? De verdad?!- reclamo molesta al conocer quien era el sujeto por el que la inocente de su amiga se desvivia- Es que no has leido y visto por las noticias todo lo que se dice de él; es un mujeriego que nunca se ha tomado ninguna de sus relaciones enserio, que solo le interesa su posicion social y poder que gana su empresa.

-Be: No siempre debes creer todo lo que se dice en esas noticias amarillistas- se defendio indignada por lo que la morena decia- Edward no es asi en lo absoluto, y aunque lo fuera esa fue en el pasado conmigo no es asi, él mismo me ha dicho que nunca ha sentido con ninguna mujer lo que siente por mi y eso es suficiente para mí para no creer todas esas mentiras que se dicen- termino de expresar mientras se alejaba de Alice y se volvia hacia la ventana, debia calmarse pues comenzaba a alterarse.

-Ali: No puedes estar tan ciega, Bella- siguio riñendola pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas asi, aun no- Llevan dos años en una... rara "relacion" clandestina a la que nisiquiera puedo darle un verdadero nombre, donde lo unico que hacen es follar diariamente, donde él no quiere que nadie sepa que se frecuentan porque "segun él" seria mal visto para su imagen...!

-Be: Lo hace por mi padre!- le interrumpio, ahora enojada por sus acusaciones- No quiere tener problemas con el, porque al ser yo aun menor de edad mi padre podria denunciarlo por abuso a un menor aunque no sea así ! Lo que a la larga tambien me perjudicaria a mi.

-Ali: Lo que entre otras palabras se resume a que no quiere dañar su perfecta imagen de hombre de negocios- comento con tinte ironico en la voz- Él no se preocupa por ti en lo absoluto Bella, tú solo eres un capricho en el que se entretiene, una enferma fantasia del momento.

-Be: Como puedes decir que soy un capricho, llevamos Dos.Años-recalco con enfasis- Dos años en los que hemos compartido mas que burdas fantacias- exclamaba con mucho enojo.

-Ali: Es lo que representas para ese tipo, la fantasia carnal mas basica de un hombre mayor: el poder cogerse cuanto quiera a una estupida e ingenua adolescente que cree todas las estupideces que salen de su boca- grito crudamente, totalmente furiosa con la situacion. No concevia que Bella no se diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, aunque no la culpaba del todo, ella solo se estaba dejando embolver por una ilucion, una ilucion que cuando se quebrara terminaria destrozandola cruelmente.

-Be: No tienes ningun derecho a jusgarme! - le reclamo totalmente herida por sus palabras, le dolian las palabras de quien concideraba su mejor amiga- Y es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mi, al decir que soy una estupida e ingenua- mascullo con una mueca de decepcion al creer que asi la veia ella, por lo que ya no pudiendo seguir haciendole frente a la acalorada discucion; tomo su bolso junto con la prueba de embarazo, dispuesta a marcharse de alli de una vez por todas.

-Ali: Yo solo quiero que veas la verdad, Bella!- exclamo desesperada porque la castaña la escuchara y la entendiera- Estoy preocupada por ti al saber que ahora tendras un hijo de un hombre que realmente no te conviene y que nisiquiera sabes como vaya a reaccionar al saber que estas embarazada o como lo va a tomar tu padre- decia con angustia creciendo en su voz al pensar en lo que se enfrentaria la joven.

-Be: Pues no lo hagas, no te preocupes por mi- sanjo con evidente molestia, tomando la perilla de la puerta lista para marcharse, quizas ya no volveria a ver a su mejor amiga, pero por ahora era mejor alejarse un tiempo- Esto es solo problema mio y de nadie mas, ademas... Se que Edward nunca me dejara sola, porque él me ama!- dijo con conviccion dando por terminada esa discucion y saliendo dando un fuerte azoton en la puerta al cerrar.

-Ali: ¡Bella, espera! Espera!...- trato de alcansarla pero fue inutil, Bella ya se habia ido. Quiza era lo mejor, ambas estaban muy alteradas y debian tranquilizarse. Solo esperaba con todo el corazon no haber perdido a su mejor amiga.

La castaña por su parte marchaba a toda prisa rumbo a su departamento mientras trataba inutilmente secarse las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. ¿Como el momento mas ansiado por su corazon, termino ciendo opacado por una pelea con quien era practicamente una hermana para ella? ... No lo sabia, pero solo esperaba que el tiempo arreglara todo entre ellas, quizas estar una temporada alejadas las ayudara. Por lo menos asi lo queria creer.

... ... ... ...

Luego de la discucion con Alice, ya han pasado 2 semanas. Ahora es un poco mas evidente que si esta embarazada ya que ha comenzado a mostrarse mas fuerte los sintomas, lo cual la tenia algo nerviosa pues su padre ya le ha preguntado si se encontraba enferma o que deberian ir con un medico. Por suerte le quitaba facilmente la idea de la cabeza diciendole que no era nada de importancia y Charlie olvidaba el asunto con mucha facilidad ( 😒 vaya preocupacion que mostraba por su hija, eh?).

No queria que su padre se enterara de su embarazo sin antes haberle dicho a Edward, ya que algo le decia que su padre no se tomaria nada bien la noticia, por lo que necesitaba el apoyo del cobrizo para decircelo. Tampoco ha podido hablar con el oji-verde ya que ha estado muy ocupado en su empresa, segun parece las empresas Cullen estan teniendo algunas dificultades en el mercado o algo asi le oyo decir a su padre, por lo cual solo ha podido verlo una sola vez en esas 2 semanas y lo que el menos queria era hablar con ella ya que apenas llego al apartamento del cobrizo este literalmente la "ataco" y la tomo de la forma mas desesperada y ansiosamente posible en el sofa de su sala para luego llevarla al confort de la habitacion donde volvio a poseerla con la misma pasion y ansias.

Realmente a ella no le gustaba cuando Edward solo la tomaba de esa manera tan carnal y hasta fria, porque no podia evitar pensar que él solo la buscaba por tener sexo gratis cuando estaba bajo mucho estres. Pero de inmediato borraba esas ideas de su cabeza, ella sabia que su principe no era asi,él la queria; cuando hacian el amor de verdad, cuando sus relaciones sexuales iban mas alla del sexo, podia sentir que él la amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y eso es algo que no se puede fingir...¿cierto?...

En fin, el caso es que aun no ha podido darle la noticia del bebé al cobrizo pero esperaba que pudiera hacerlo pronto.

En ese momento se encontraba en el cuarto de baño de su habitacion lavandose el rostro luego de haber estado unos cuantos minutos saludando al excusado y devolver casi toda su cena, debia tomar nota de no volver a comer mariscos. Luego de enjuagarse la boca y cepillarse los dientes salio del baño para toparse con la sorpresa de ver a su padre dentro de su recamara lo cual era muy extraño, ya que nisiquiera escucho en que momento habia llegado, aunque lo mas extraño era verlo ahi, dandole la espalda a ella ya que se encontraba frente a la ventana que tenia junto a la puerta.

-Be: H..hola papá- susurro algo inquieta sin saber por que?- Como estuvo tu di...

-Char: Llegue hace algunos minutos...- comenzo con un tono de voz frio y hasta brusco- te llame pero no contestaste, vine aqui porque queria decirte que dentro de unos dias voy a viajar fuera del ciudad... y te escuche en el baño- era casi emperceptible pero se podia notar lo tenso y rigido de su cuerpo y como parecia apretar los puños, como conteniendose de algo.

Bella comenzo a sentir panico, no creia que su padre sospechara algo o ¿si?

-Char: Tenia pensado que iba obligarte a ir al medico pero...- gruño dando la vuelta para enfrentar la cara de su hija- Eso ya no es necesario, o ¿si?... Ya se exactamente lo que te pasa!- grito con furia tirandole a los pies la pruebade embarazo que se habia realizado en casa de Alice.

La castaña abrio desmesuradamente los ojos al comtemplar la prueba que demostraba su estado de gravides y la furia en la mirada de su padre.

-Be: Y..yo...hahh, yo- balbuceaba incoherente mientras comenzaba a temblar presa de los nervios. "Oh por Dios, su padre la habia descubierto"

-Char: No te molestes en desmentirlo porque si tenias esto aqui es por que ya lo sabias, Isabella!- le grito apuntando con el dedo la prueba en el piso. De un momento a otro se acerco violentamente a la joven que no lo pudo preveer y con mucha brusquedad la tomo por los brazos sacudiendola mientras le gritaba- ¡Estas EMBARAZADA, maldita sea!

Bella gimio del susto y dolor que le provocaba el agarre de su padre, su estado de panico se habia triplicado al sentir que su padre estaba mas alterado de lo que habia imaginado.

-Be: Papá, perdoname por favor, se que.. te sientes.. decepcionado.. pero yo ahy!...- exclamo al sentir como charlie la apretaba mas fuerte.

-Char: Decepcionado dices?! - gruño con ironia- Mas que decepcionado me siento humillado! Dime quien es el maldito que te embarazo!...- le grito zarandeandola violentamente repetidas veces- Dimelo, Isabella!

La castaña no hacia mas que temblar despaborida por la rudeza de su padre, nunca creyo que él perderia de esta manera los estrivos. Tenia mucho miedo, tanto miedo que la siguiera lastimando, deseaba tanto que Edward estuviera alli y la protegiera.

-Char: Habla maldita sea! Dime quien es el padre de ese hijo, Habla !- gritaba completamente fuera de si sin importarle estar dañando a su propia hija. Isabella solo podia temblar y tratar de safarse del agarre pero era imposible, solo se dañaba mas a si misma- Dime, dime, dime quien rayos ESSSSSS!

-Be: EDWARD!- grito presa del panico sin poder soportarlo mas, el dolor era demasiado para soportar.

Charlie se quedo estatico, como en estado de shock. No podia creer lo que habia oido. Eso no, no podia ser cierto. Estaba tan impactado que sin notarlo fue liberando poco a poco los brazos de Bella, sin embargo cuando ella creyo que la soltaria al fin, sin preeverlo se encontro tirada en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que incluso rompio su labio inferior haciendolo sangrar.

Su padre... Su padre la... habia golpeado con tal brutalidad que sentia como todo el lado derecho de su cara le escocia y le palpitaba de dolor. Al voltear a verlo lo que vio alli la atemorizo aun mas, pues en sus ojos habia una mirada llena de rencor.

Todo era silencio, el mas crudo y tenso silencio. Bella todavia se hallaba tumbada en el suelo, temblando y sudando frio a cada segundo mientras se sobaba la mejilla herida por la cachetada de su padre. Veia como Charlie se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras parecia balcucear cosas que ella no lograba entender, de repente se paro a mirarla con tal furia que ella no pudo evitar temblar mas mientras trataba inutilmente de hacerse para atras, sin ningun exito ya que en menos de dos zancadas, Charlie la tenia nuevamente sujeta ahora de las muñecas y la forsaba a ponerse en pie.

-Char: Edward... Cullen...- menciono con voz contenida, llena de rencor al pronunciar el nombre- Dejaste que ese hombre que es mayor que tu, se involucrara contigo y ademas te dejaste preñar como una imbecil !- nuevamente volvia a los los gritos mientras lastimaba sus muñecas por la presion de sus manos en ellas.

-Be: Me estas lastimando papá, por favor...- jadeo por el dolor que le provocaba el fuerte agarre de su padre.

-Char: ¡Respondeme, maldita sea!- grito totalmente enfurecido.

-Be: Papá por favor. Mi bebé... ! - lloraba la castaña temerosa que el maltrato de su padre perjudicara a su bebé.

Charlie enfurecido la suelta bruscamente haciendola trastabillar hacia atras, la castaña solo pudo abrazarse a si misma como autoprotegiendose, mientras que el hombre frente a ella comenzaba a ir de un lado a otro pasando de forma desesperada sus manos por su cabellera casi tan castaña como la de su propia hija con una que otra cana que la cubria.

No podia creer que algo asi le estuviera pasando a él. Su pestigio, su fama, su imagen como uno de los mejores abogados de washinton podria verse terriblemente dañada por un escandalo de esa indole. Ciertamente no le convenia en absoluto que se supiera que su hija de 17 años resulto preñada de un hombre que es 10 años mayor y quien seguramente no la utilizaba mas que como un juguete sexual momentaneo, porque estaba mas que claro para él que las intenciones de Edward para con la tonta de su hija no pasan de tenerla unicamete en su cama, como su pasatiempo personal; si lo sabra él. Charlie conoce lo suficiente de los hombres como Edward Cullen para saber que entre sus espectativas jamas estaria estar en una relacion seria con una adolescente menor que ademas nunca podria encajar en su mundo.

Aun no le cabia en la cabeza que Edward se atreviera a meterse con su hija y que no pensara en las consecuencias que le traeria, el propio Charlie reconocia que habia tenido sus aventuras con mujeres mucho mas jovenes, despues de todo esa es la fantasia de cualquier hombre adulto pero nunca fue algo mas de una sola noche, a lo maximo dos; lo que le hizo preguntarse...

-Char: Desde cuando estas teniendo un idilio con Edward Cullen, Isabella- pegunto con desden mientras la veia temblar abrazandose a si misma.

Isabella no sabia que contestar, de verdad estaba muy asustada, no queria que su padre volviera a golpearla pero, viendo la furia plasmada en su cara no le parecia buena idea quedarse callada.

-Be: Hmmn... ah... des...de... desde... hace 2 años- susurro apenas lo mas audible posible con la voz muy temblorosa a causa del llanto que la embargaba.

El rostro del sr Swan se crispo del mas profundo y arrebatador enojo al oir que llevaba ocurriendo algo asi por tanto tiempo en sus propias narices y no haberlo notado antes. Eso era una total verguenza. Sin poder tolerar seguir viendo la cara de su hija, decide retirarse no sin antes cerrar de un fuerte portaso la habitacion de Isabella causando que está se sobresaltara del susto; de inmediato al verse sola, sin la presencia de su padre, Bella cae de rodillas al suelo, llorando a lagrima viva sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo, demasiado conmosionada por todos lps acontecimientos, y temiendo las represalias que podria tomar su padre, sin embargo solo una cosa llena su mente en ese momento, solo una sola cosa desearia tener o mas bien a solo una persona necesita mad que nada en ese momento.

-Be: ¡EDWARD!- lloraba anelante la joven castaña mientras se abrazaba el vientre, cubriendo a su inocente bebé no nato.

Por su parte el padre de la joven se allaba en su despacho, meditando, contemplando qué accion deberia tomar y cual le era mas conveniente, pero solo una cosa tenia muy clara... Habia pocas cosas en el mundo que Charlie no toleraba pero... Algo que nunca en su vida aceptaria ni mucho menos permitiria era LA TRAICION. Y este se encargaria de demostrarle a todos que a él NADIE! lo traicionaba. ¡NADIE

... ... ...

_Hasta aqui con este capitulo. Las cosas se ponen mas tensas a partir de ahora. Charlie realmente no le importa en nada su hija, solo su prestigio es el que realmente le importa, la verdad es que charlie no siente nada verdadero por su hija pero ya lo entenderan mas adelante._

_Los proximos capitulos estaran llenos de drama y Bella de verdad la va a pasar muy mal. Sí, se que soy cruel y tal vez muchos odien eso pero asi es como me imagino esta historia solo deseo le den una oportunidad😆 _

_Gracias a quienes siguen y leen mi historia 😄 No he podido actualizar nada sobre IRMC porque aunque tengo muy claro las ideas sobre como seguiria la historia aun no he podido organizarlas adecuadamente para que fluyan como es debido con coherencia y logica 😅😅 Lo lamento ! Solo espero que pronto mi cabecita puede organizarse como se debe con respecto ese fic. _

_Por el momento sigo con este ya que las ideas me fluyen como manantial 😂😉 Sin mas que decir hasta la proxima 😉😉_


	5. Chapter 5

Historia twilight BellaxEdward. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADORA Stephenie Meyer.**

Holaaaaaaaaaa 😄 Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia de twilight. Quiero tratar de hacer mas largos los capitulos ya que desde un principio no era mi intencion que el fic sea de tantos capitulos por lo que lo mas probable es que a partir de ahora me demore mucho mas en actualizar... 😭😭 ( 😒 si lo se, es odioso 😧 ) pero realmente aspiro poder terminar mis fic completos.

Sin mas mas que decir aqui va el capitulo 😉

... ... ... . ... ...

_" Por su parte el padre de la joven se allaba en su despacho, meditando, contemplando qué accion deberia tomar y cual le era mas conveniente, pero solo una cosa tenia muy clara... Habia pocas cosas en el mundo que Charlie no toleraba pero... Algo que nunca en su vida aceptaria ni mucho menos permitiria era LA TRAICION. Y este se encargaria de demostrarle a todos que a él NADIE! lo traicionaba. ¡NADIE "_

Isabella se encontraba sentada frente a la puerta del departamento de Edward, mantenia la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos abrazando asi sus piernas, sollozando esporadicamente. Habia salido del departamento aprovechando que su padre se habia encerrado en su espacho luego de su discucion, no queria que su padre volviera a lastimarla por lo que salio con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward en casa pero luego de estar llamando unos minutos recordo que este le habia dicho que tendria una junta muy importante por lo que seguramente aun no habia salido del trabajo. Asi que se quedo alli para poder esperarlo, debia decirle todo, decirle de su bebé, que su padre lo sabia todo; lo necesitaba tanto.

Ahi se encontraba, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyo como la llamaban.

-Ed: ¿Bella? Que haces ahi?- pregunto un ojiverde extrañado de ver a la joven sentada en su puerta sin contar que no parecia estar muy bien.

-Bel: ¡ EDWARD !- la joven se levanto lanzandose a los barzos del cobrizo quien apenas y pudo sostenerla, le tomo por sorpresa la repentina accion de la muchacha.

-Ed: Ey, que pasa... Bella que esta pasando ¿estas bien?- pregunto desconcertado pues le parecia muy extraña la actitud de la castaña.

Tener a Bella temblando entre sus brazos, llorando de esa forma tan intensa, pareciendo el ser más debil y frajil del planeta no era exactamente la bienvenida que esperaria despues de un duro dia de trabajo en su empresa. La joven estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, mantenia la cabeza escondida entre su pecho, podia sentir como su camisa comenzaba a mojarse por las lagrimas que esta derramaba, Bella no hacia más que llorar y no le entendia absolutamente nada de lo que balbuceaba entre sus llorosos lamentos.

-Ed: Bella por favor calmate, calmate, dime que pasa ¿por qué estabas ahi esperandome?-trataba de hablarle calmado pero comensaba a desesperarse- Oye... Bella, ¿paso algo con tu padre?- la pegunta solo aumento el llanto de la chica.

Tratando de poder saber que pasaba con su pequeña la tomo con firmesa de los brazos luchando por separarla de su pecho, aunque la joven lucho por no separarse al final no pudo resistirse y se alejo un poco manteniendo el rostro abajo. Edward noto que no lo estaba mirando a la cara por lo que le tomo del rostro, al alzarle la cara pudo ver como en la mejilla, en el area del pomulo tenia lo que parecia ser un moreton bastante feo que comenzaba a inflamarse, por lo que no tardo en preguntar.

-Ed: Bella! Quien te hizo esto? - pregunto acariciando el daño en su mejilla- Por favor pequeña dime que esta pasando, hablame ¿qué ocurre?

-Bell: ... Ah!- sollozaba- Charlie, él... Lo sabe... lo sabe todo... sobre nosotro... - tartamudeo entre gimoteos bajando la miranda perdiendose la expresion perpleja del oji-verde.

-Ed: ¿ ... Q-Qué? Qué has dicho- no podia creer lo que habia oido, preso del asombro pero vio claramente como Bella lo mirada de nuevo y le repetia lo mismo: Charlie lo sabia, lo sabia todo sobre ellos.- ¿Como... Como se entero?

-Bell: Mi padre... descubrio... descubrio... algo y...- se solto a llorar nuevamente, no era asi como debia darle la noticia pero...- Perdon Edward, perdon. Yo queria decirtelo primero pero aunque ya lo sospechaba queria confirmarlo antes. Nunca crei que mi padre se enteraria por casualidad ya que el nunca entraba en mi habitacion y vio la prueba y estaba tan enojado, se puso como loco y luego me golpeo. Yo no queria que me lastimara y nos hiciera daño, por lo que termine diciendole la verdad, que tu eres el padre y...

-Ed: Bella, Bella, ¡BELLA!- la interrumpio zarandeandola con fuerza al oir toda la berborrea que decia, de lo cual no estaba entendiendo nada.

¿Prueba? ¿Nos? ¿Padre? Qué diablos era de lo que hablaba... Acaso... Acaso Bella... estaba diciendole que... estaba...

-Ed: Que. Demonios. Estas. Diciendo?- puntualizo cada palabra sin dejar de agarrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Bell: Yo... Edward yo... mmn... es-estoy - ver la cara del cobrizo no le ayudaba a que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Ed: ¡HABLA YA, BELLA!- le grito desesperado por la tartamudes de la jovencita.

-Bell: Estoy... Estoy Embarazada- dijo al fin algo asustada y muy nerviosa por cual seria la reaccion de su oji-verde.

Todo se sumio en un silencio sepulcral. Lentamente las manos de Edward fueron dejando libres los brazos de Isabella, quien no pudo evitar frotarse el area del agarre ya que el cobrizo realmente habia ejercido mas fuerza de la necesaria.

La exptesion en el rostro de Edward era de completa sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba nada de esto cuando salio de su oficina luego de un extenuante dia de trabajo. Como podia estarle padando algo asi?! Es decir, sí, sabia que corria un gran riesgo al involucrarse con una jovencita como Bella pero, se supone que estaban siendo precavidos puede que en una que otra ocacion se le nublara el jucio a la hora de dejarse enloquecer por el exquisito y sensual cuerpo de su pequeña, pero el se aseguraba de que esta tomara sus medicamentos anticonceptivos sin ningun dia de falla asi que como pudo pasar algo asi.

-Ed: Como... Como es posible? Se supone que estabamos siendo precavidos!- se revolvia el cabello deambulando de aqui para alla en el pasillo frente a sus respectivos departamentos.- Bella cuando es que...

La puerta del departamento de los Swan se abrio inesperadamente, para mostrar al mismisimo Charlie Swan, quien tenia plasmada en su cara la expresion más imperturvable, carente de emocion pero cuyos ojos reflejaban las más pura furia que se pudiera ver en un ser humano.

Bella asustada corrio a refugiarse tras la espalda del oji-verde, quien aun no podia reaccionar del todo por lo que tampoco se le ocurria que poder decir ante la obia fulminante mirada del Sr Swan.

El castaño por su parte no quitaba su terrorifica mirada de las personas que lo habian traicionado, quienes se habian atrevido a burlarse de él. La perfida de su hija, quien ha desonrrado su apellido; y el infeliz de Cullen quien se burlo de su confianza y lo humillo al hacerse pasar por su amigo miestras se cogia a su hija en sus narices.

-Char: Cullen, quiero hablar contigo... A solas- comenzo dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio hacia su hija quien lo veia de reojo pero al ver esa mirada hacia ella no pudo sostenersela, por lo que de inmediato la aparto, aferrandose más a la seguridad que la presencia del cobrizo le otorgaba.

-Ed: Eh... Charlie yo... yo puedo explicarte...- trato de encontrar una justificacion que le sirviera en un momento asi pero, obviamente, no hiba encontrar nada que realmente los ayudara.

-Char: Puedes darme las excusas que quieras en mi despacho, asi que andando, no creo que sea ningun problema para ti pasar ya que despues de todo seguramente lo has hecho muchas veces, incluso en mi ausencia ¿¡ no es asi ?! - comento con desprecio mientras ingresaba al departamento sin esperarlo.

El oji-verde nuevamente quedo pasmado ante las palabras del hombre, quien habia hecho tanto por el y su empresa; no sabia como todo de repente se le habia salido de las manos y ahora solo podia enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

-Bell: Edward...?- lo llamo preocupada al verlo paralizado en el mismo sitio- Que...

-Ed: Luego hablamos tu y yo Bella- la aparto de su camino para seguir los pasos del sr swan.

La mirada de Bella siguio al cobrizo hasta que este desaparecio por la puerta y ella se quedo alli, sola, en medio del pasillo con una fuerte opresion en el pecho, presa de la incertidumbre al no saber que seria lo que sucederia de ahora en adelante. Nisiquiera, podia disfrutar plenamente de la dicha que su preciado bebé le otorgaba.

-Bell: No te preocupes mi amor- susurro acariciando dulcemente su plano vientre- Cuando todo esto pase, papi y mami podran disfrutar de tu proxima llegada a nuestras vidas y esperaremos juntos por ti, mi bebito te amo mucho.- decia con mucho cariño al pensar en su pequeñito.

... ... ...

Ya habian pasados dos horas desde q su padre y Edward se encerraron en el despacho del primero. Los nervios la tenian destrozada, ansiaba saber que tanto se hablaba en aquella habitacion pero no tenia ni el valor de pararse y tratar de espiar para saber que estaria ocurriendo con aquellos dos hombres, solo podia permanecer ahi, sentalla en el sillon de su sala a la expectativa de lo que seria de ahora en adelante. Solo deseaba que una vez por todas pudiera estar con su amado cobrizo sin ninguna restriccion eso era lo unico que queria su corazon.

La puerta finalmentse habrio y de ella salio Edward sequido del sra Swan quien mantenia su rostro inmutable, como si nada fuera de lo ordinario estuviera pasando en esos momentos, quiza solo lucia mas serio de lo normal pero eso era todo.

Tanto el oji-verde como el pelicastaño se miraron friamente duranto unos segundos, para luego ser el hombre mayor quien rompiera el frio silencio con las palabras mas duras y glaciales que le habia dicho nunca a Isabella.

-Char: Busca tus cosas y largate de mi casa- dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron a mas no poder, no por las palabras de su padre, sino por la forma tan cruel y sin sentimiento como las dijo. Nunca penso que su progenitor pudiera ser mas frio con ella de lo que de por si siempre fue.

-Bell: P..pero yo... - no sabia realmente que decir su mente estaba en blanco.

-Char: Que acaso no me oiste!? . LARGATE DE MI CASA!- grito elevando moderadamente la voz- Ya no tienes lugar bajo mi techo. Si jugaste a ser la zorra de un hombre 10 años mayor que tu, olvidando la moral y los valores de nuestra familia pues ya no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa. Vete con el idiota que te dejo ese bastardo en el vientre- apunta desdeñozo y despectivo el aun plano vientre de la oji-chocolate.

Isabella como por instinto cubrio su vientre con sus dos manos, como protegiendo a su bebé no nato de las crudas y viles ofensas de su abuelo. Su bebé no era ningun bastardo, su bebito iba a tener a su padre, mejor dicho, su bebé ya tenia un padre; Edward iba a estar con ellos a su lado dandoles todo el apoyo, cuidados y amor que necesitaban.

El oji-verde por su lado permanecia callado casi ageno a lo pasaba a su alrrededor no fue hasta que sintio como Bella lo tomaba casi con temor del saco de su traje, que volvio en si mismo y mirandola de reojo, pudo ver la mirada intranquila y preocupada de ella. Asi que tomando las cartas del asunto se apresuro a hacer lo que debia de una buena vez.

-Ed: Ve por tus cosas de una vez, Bella- comenzo tranquilo para transferirle calma a la inquieta jovencita- Lleva solo lo necesario luego puedes comprar lo que te haga falta.- al ver que la chica solo se les quedaba viendo de uno al otro la apresuro a obedecerlo- Bella muevete de una vez y ve por tus cosas, Obedece!

La chica, viendo la irritacion en los ojos de su chico se apresuro hacia la que hasta entonces habia sido su habitacion, donde rapidamente y de forma algo desordenada comenzo a empacar, llevando solo sus objetos personales y de verdadero valor para ella. Lo mejor era salir pronto de alli para no causar mas peleas con su padre.

Por su parte con Edward y Charlie.

-Char: Ya sabes lo debes hacer, Cullen. Si no quieres que hunda tu empresa y tu afamado apellido mas vale cumplir mis demandas- comento despota mirando con rencor al cobrizo q lo miraba con mucho odio y rencor.

-Ed: Supongo que debi esperar que sacaras partido de esta situacion- mascullo despectivo con ira contenida- Estas practicamente vendiendo a tu hija al mejor postor.

-Char: Hmn. Con la excepcion que tu ya probaste por adelantado el producto y no lo puedes devolver.- inquirio en tono burlon provocando que el oji-verde frunciera el ceño repudiado por como hablaba de su propia hija.

-Ed: ¡ Eres un...

-Bell: Edward...- lo llamo interumpiendo la creciente pelea verbal entre ambos hombres- Ya.. ya tengo mis cosas...- el ambiente cada vez se caldeaba mas y mas, lo mejor era irse ahora.

-Ed: ... Vamonos de una vez- murmuro entre dientes caminando hacia la salida. Bella fue tras de el, mirando con pena a su padre. Realmente le dolia que su padre estuviera tan molesto con ella.

-Char: No tengo que aclararte...- comenzo dandole la espalda- que desde ahora ya no eres mas mi hija y si pudiera borrarte mi apellido, lo haria porque es una verguenza que tu reputacion sea una mancha en un intachable apellido como el de los Swan.

Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que su padre, Charlie Swan le dirio a su unica hija.

De ahora en adelante solo serian ella, Edward y su bebé, solo ellos dos serian su familia. Aunque nunca se imaginaria el largo y duro camino que tendria que recorrer para tener esa familia. Nunca lo Imagino...

... ... ...

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que su padre se entero de todo y la corrio de casa. Desde hace una semana que vive con Edward en su departamento, en esos dias no se a topado con su padre, tal parece que ahora pasa aun menos tiempo en casa que antes pero eso es algo que ya no deberia importarle tanto; ahora esta todo el tiempo posible al lado de su unico amor, lo cual para ella es maravilloso.

El primer dia fue todo un tanto confuso, ya que al salir del apartamento de Charlie y entrar al del cobrizo se sentia deshubicada y hasta nerviosa por estar a solas con Edward lo que era ridiculo pero no podia evitar sentirse asi; quiza era por todo el estres, fueron muchas emociones para un solo dia y las que aun faltaban pues ahora si, ella y el oji-verde podrian hablar con calma o eso esperaba.

-Bell: ahmm... - no sabia que decir. Edward nisiquiera la miraba en ese momento solo le daba la espalda- Edward yo...

-Ed: Que rayos paso!?- interrumpio al fin- se supone que estaba siendo extremadamente cauteloso, siempre me asegure de comprarte los malditos anticonceptivos, te los estabas tomando como debia ser. No me explico en que fallamos, ¡maldicion!- grito como olvidando la presencia de la joven a su lado y estampando su puño en la pared provocando que esta se cuarteara un poco a la vez que tambien heria levemente su mano.

-Bell: Yo... yo creo que a veces esas cosas fallan no siempre suelen ser muy efectivas. Eso siempre suelen decirmelo en el colegio- balbuceaba jugando nerviosa con sus manos, no podia negar que le estaba dando un poco se miedo la reaccion del cobrizo- Supongo que es algo que no se puede predecir cuando fallara.

-Ed: Como lo puedes decir con esa tranquilidad Isabella!- le recrimino con molestia ante la aparente calma de la chica- Que acaso no comprendes la magnitud del asunto!? Por Dios tu padre te acaba de botar de casa! Siquiera has pensado lo que implica que estes embarazada?! Que no has pensado en tus estudios, en tu futuro! Solo eres una niña de apenas 17 años!- exclamaba a voz en grito totalmente sobrepasado por la situacion.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas. Oirlo hablar asi, es como si estuviera oyendo los regaños de un padre hacia su hija y eso no es presisamente lo que ella esperaba oir de su parte.

-Bell: ¿¡Por que lo dices como si tu no estuvieras involucrado?!- comenzo con pena por sus palabras- ¡Te recuerdo que estoy esperando un bebé que es tuyo! Tu eres el padre de este bebé, yo no me embarace sola o de un desconocido, eres tu! Entonces por que no me has dicho nada sobre ese hecho- la voz de Bella tambien fue perdiendo la calma ahora estaba tan alterada como el oji-verde.

El cobrizo se quedo en blanco sin saber que contestar. Tal parecia que era él, el que aun no procesaba la informacion.

Sí, es cierto. Bella estaba embarazada, eso ya lo tenia mas que claro, pero el hecho que ese ser, que crecia en el interior de aquella jovencita frente suyo, era su futuro hijo aun no lo digeria del todo.

Cinceramente el no se imaginaba siendo padre de alguien aun. Es decir, muchos de sus amigos casados o comprometidos tenian hijos pero eso era algo que a el no le intersaba, mas bien no se sentia totalmente listo como para tener un hijo justamente ahora.

Estaba sacando a flote la compañia que le heredo su padre. Tenia negocios que ameritaban su completa atencion y su maximo rendimiento, no podia tener mas distracciones de las justamente necesarias, sin contar que ahora con toda esta situacion se le sumaba un nuevo problema del que ocuparse: Charlie Swan y sus demandas para no causarle verdaderos conflictos que podrian provocar el desenzo del patrimonio de su familia.

Edward no sabia que se supone que deberia sentir en estos momentos, no podia negar que el ver el rostro afligido y preocupado de la castaña le hacia sentir un maldito infeliz por ser él, el causante de su tristeza y sus lagrimas.

No podia negar que Bella le gustaba mas que cualquier mujer con la que alla estado antes; bueno la prueba estaba en que desde que comenzo esa clase de relacion clandestina con la jovencita no se habia involucrado sexualmente con ninguna otra mujer, sí habia coqueteado con una que otra en algunas oportunidas pero eso era todo. Jamas desde hace dos años ha tenido en su cama a ninguna otra que no fuera Isabella Swan.

La queria, la queria mucho, la deseaba, eso era obio; esa muchachita despertaba su libido a niveles catastroficos para su propia salud mental, le encantaba disfrutar de su cuerpo pero tambien su compañia, pasar el poco tiempo que tenia con ella haciendo otras cosas mas que tenerle gimiendo su nombre mientras la penetraba con pasion desenfrena (lo cual ocurria pocas veces 😒)

Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto, lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro que lo que sintiera por ella fuera amor de verdad. Ella muchas veces habia llegado a decirle que lo amaba, mas él nunca respondio a esas palabras porque ciendo sincero para él esto que habia entre ellos nunca llego a tener la etiqueta de una verdadera relacion formal. Ellos eran amantes; ella lo deseaba, él tambien, juntos se satisfacian. Para Edward, concideraba que todo se trataba de la fantasia de una adolescente que añoraba tener una relacion con un hombre mayor y experimentado, asi como el mismo tendria lo que todo hombre maduro sueña, una aventura con una jovencita dulce y encantadora que ademas es muy sumisa y se esfuerza por atenderlo y complacerlo( _n.a: asi o mas machista me quedo eso 😒) _ es decir la fantasia hecha verdad ¿no?

En cierto momento se llego a plantear terminar su "relacion" con la castaña para que los sentimientos de esta no siguieran avanzando mas y terminara lastimandola mas de lo podria salir lastimada. Pero cada vez que creia tener las hagallas para cortarla simplemente se arrepentia con solo perderse en esa pura e inocente mirada color chocolate que solo le dedicaba a él. No podia concebir la idea de dejarla ir al menos no todavia.

Pero ahora se enfretaba a esta situacion:

Isabella, su pequeña Bella, estaba embarazada, tendria un bebé, su bebé, su hijo, de ambos. Ahora esta ya no tenia un hogar, exepto el que él mismo le podia proporcionar; su padre la habia hechado de su vida y no conforme con esto lo estaba chantageando a él, amenazandolo.

No sabia como manejar todo esto, pero si sabia que a partir de este momento el era todo lo que Bella tenia y era su obligacion ayudarla, cuidarla y asegurarse que tanto ella como el bebé estuvieran sanos y atendidos.

-Ed: Por favor ya no llores- le dijo acercandose y abrazandola a su pecho, la chica por supuesto no se opuso y lo abrazo con mayor fuerza, desahogando todas sus penas en el calido pecho del cobrizo- Ciento mucho estar tan alterado y haberte hablado asi. Quiza aun estoy conmocionado por la noticia. Ya no llores sabes que odio verte llorar mi pequeña- la consolaba con ternura apretandola mas en sus fuertes y calidos brazos.

Ella solo se limitaba a sollozar entre el pecho de su "novio" sobrepasada por la montaña de sentimientos que la albergaban este dia.

-Bell: Yo..inf..-sollozaba entre ipidos- si... estoy...inf... asustadaah... Tengo miedo... se que... inf tener un bebé... no es facil... sobre todo por mi edad pero... Inf... ya lo amo.. ahh.. porque es Nuestro bebé ❤ y lo quiero... ¡Por favor quedate conmigo, no nos dejes! Nosotros te amamos, ¡Por favor Edward no me abandones! 😢

-Ed: Hay Bella...- suspiro conmovido por sus llantos lastimeros- No te voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo? Solo dame tiempo para hacerme a la idea que voy a ...mmn... ser padre, esta bien?- pregunto para luego sentirla asentir despacio aun entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar enternecerse con ello, su pequeña aun era muy inocente y sencible y eso tambien era algo que amaba de ella. Pero sí, necesita tiempo; por dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo no? Pues esperaba que el tiempo le permitiera acostumbralo al hecho que dentro de 7 meses tendria un pequeño niño que dependeria 100% de él ademas que tambien deberia velar por el completo bienestar de Bella, la jovencita a la que ahora estaba atado.

Asi fue como sucedieron las cosas. Y ahora una semana despues, aqui estaba Bella en el aula de su clase de historia comiendo de su almuerzo en compañia de su amiga Alice que no hacia otra cosa que hablar de moda como de costumbre (duro casi dos dias enteros contandole a detalle los ultimos acontecimientos de su vida pero en fin) cuando oyen por los altavoces la voz de la secretaria del director haciendo un llamado.

-Secre: _Señorita Isabella Swan, favor presentarse en la oficina del director, repito..- _era lo que repetia la voz de la mujer por las vocinas del colegio.

Tanto la castaña como la pelinegra se miraron extrañadas. Eran muy raro que citaran a Bella a la ofina del director debia de tratarse de un asunto verdaderamente importante, por lo que la joven despidiendose de su amiga se apresuro a ir alli aunque nunca se imagino que la razon de su llamado fuera para darle una noticia de ese calibre. Jamas penso que algo asi llegaria a pasar.

Su padre realmente debia estar muy enojado con ella para hacer lo que hizo.

-Direc: Señorita Swan se que debe parecerle muy extraño que la alla mandado llamar tan de repente pero aunque no me complace hacerlo debo comunicarle un asunto de suma importancia.

-Bell: Que sucede director, algo va mal- cuestiono preocupada por el semblante del hombre. ¿ Acaso habia pasado algo malo ?

-Direc: Señorita Swan como sabe esta institucion es una organizacion intachable que valora mucho las normas y la disciplina- comenzo con seriedad- Ademas de tener un gran aprecio por la buenas costumbres y la moralidad, sin contar ademas con el buen nombre de las familias que han puesto sus estudios en estas inmaculadas instalaciones...

Tanto preambulo comenzaba a inquietar la paciencia de la castaña.

-Direc: Me veo en la penosa necesidad de informarle que a partir de hoy usted ya no pertenece a los respetables miembros del estudiantado de este colegio- termina suspirando con pena, no disfruta hacer algo como esto pero no puede hacer otra cosa.

-Bell: Q..Que?!- pregunto anonadada, sus oidos no cabian lo que le estaban diciendo- Pero... pero por... qué?

-Direc: Su padre se ha comunicado conmigo para avisarme que ya no va a seguir pagando la matricula del colegio, ademas de exigir la completa anulacion de su registro academico alegando que el ya no es mas responsable de usted por lo que comprendera que sin su representante legal no podemos seguir manteniendola en sus cursos academicos en nuestras instalaciones; ademas me a aclarado que todas estas desiciones son arraigadas al hecho que usted señorita Swan esta embarazada por lo que eso por si solo ya seria motivo suficiente de la expulsion inmediata de esta sede.

-Bell: Pero director eso no es justo! Tengo tanto derecho a estudiar como cualquier otra chica de este colegio! Lo que estan haciendo es descriminacion, solo me marginan porque voy a ser mamá mas joven de lo normal pero eso no es ningun delito ni nada parecido y usted lo sabe !- exclamo con rabia y dolor al ver los alcances a los que podia llegar su padre, ¿por qué su padre le hacia todo esto?, ¿¡por qué?!

-Direc: Lo lamento señorita pero todo fue desicion de su padre y sabe la clase de influencia que este posea sobre todo en la junta de padres de familia- comento con pesar por la pobre muchacha- Ya es una desicion tomada y avalado por los mismos asi que, lo siento. Debe buscar sus cosas y marcharse, la señora Smith le entregara los documentos legales de su incripcion y las notas de sus años anteriores. De verdad lamento que esto alla pasado, solo puede decirle que se cuide y le deseo suerte señorita Swan.- fue todo lo que dijo el diector a son de despedida.

Bella solo se paro fue hasta la puerta y sin decir ni replicar nada se marcho. Se marcho del lugar que por tanto tiempo habia sido su casa de estudios, donde conocio a su primera y unica amiga; amiga de la que ni se pudo despedir ya que esta se allaba en clases y no la dejaron permanecer para por lo menos decirle que debia irse del colegio, que su propio padre habia hecho que la echaran como una criminal.

Las lagrimas fueron las unicas compañeras que la siguieron en todo su camino de vuelta a casa. Solo las lagrimas quienes supuestamente lavaban todas las penas pero la realidad es que sus penas apenas estaban comenzando y aun habia mas y mas lagrimas que la esperaban en su viaje por querer permanecer al lado de un hombre como su cobrizo, un hombre que aun no tenia claro lo que de verdad queria de su vida.

... ... ... ... ...

Bella contemplaba las gotas de lluvia que caian a traves de la ventana en su lado del coche, llevaban viajando ya algunas horas, no podia evitar sentirse ansiosa y muy nerviosa por el lugar al que se dirigian. Iban rumbo a Foks el pueblo donde se encontraba la familia de Edward; sí, este dia conoceria a la familia de su novio aunque nunca penso que bajo esas circunstancias seria que se produciria aquel encuentro pero suponia que debia verle el lado positiva a los hechos, despues de mucho tiempo deseando conocerlos al fin los veria cara a cara.

Los ultimos acontesimientos que los habian embargado tanto a ella como al mismo oji-verde realmente los tenia bajo mucho estres asi que quizas pasar algun tiempo con los familiares del cobrizo los ayudarian a ambos, personas que al fin y al cabo ahora tambien eran su familia y tal como parecian ir las cosas con su padre, ellos serian su nueva y unica familia.

Contarle a Edward que la habian hechado del colegio no habia tan dificil como tener que decirle que habia recibido una carta de desalojo del departamento porque Charlie Swan se habia quejado de "faltas a la moral" que daban muy mala imagen de los inquilinos que en aquel complejo vivian.

El oji-verde de inmediato, preso de la indignacion fue a reclamar al mismo Charlie pero este obiamente no estaba en ese momento. Fue a hablar con el administrador del edificio pero al final no pudo resolver nada, despues de todo se trataba de un reclamo del importante abogado Swan y no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

Edward decidio espero a Charlie y cuando este por fin aparecio si hablaron pero aun asi de nada sirvio, no supo que tanto discutieron pero al escuchar la puerta siendo azotada tan bruscamente y verlo entrar echo una furia, aun mas de como habia salido para encararlo, la castaña supo que no sirvio de nada.

Asi que sin mas que hacer, ambos estuvieron empacando toda la semana; ella hacia lo que podia en las mañanas y ya por las tardes Edward le ayudaba con lo demas o lo mas pesado. Cuando le pregunto a donde irian ahora, el cobrizo le dijo que irian a pasar un tiempo a donde su familia, que él ya habia llamado con su madre y le habia explicado la situacion.

Isabella al principio se sentia un poco insegura, ya que le daba algo de verguenza presentarse ante la familia de su novio bajo estas circunstancias pero al expresarle sus inquietudes al oji-verde este le dijo que era lo mejor, pues cuando ella estuviera mas abanzada en su embarazo sin duda iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien mientras el estuviera trabajando en la oficina y asi él se sentiria mas tranquilo al saberla acompañada, por lo que no habia mejor candidata que su madre y demas miembros de la familia Cullen.

Y aqui estaba a pocas horas de conocer el que seria su nuevo hogar al menos por algun tiempo y conocer a las personas con las que venia deseando convivir desde hace tiempo.

La casa de los Cullen era sin duda muy hermosa, de dos pisos estilo colonial pero moderna a su vez, se veia que la cuidaban con gran empeño.

-Ed: Bien ya estamos aqui- comenzo al abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar como el caballero que era- espero que mi madre no alla olvidado que llegabamos hoy- suspiro con desgana al final.

-Bell: Estoy segura que no, debe estar ansiosa por verte- comento regalandole una sonrisa llena de emocion- Aunque debo admitir que estoy algo asustada, no se si le caere bien a tu madre- susurro con pena abrazandolo para darse algo de valor asi misma.

-Ed: Descuida, estoy seguro que le seras encantadora- la conforto mostrandole su singular sonrisa de lado que tanto le encantaba a ella.

-Bell: Me pregunto si estara tambien emocionada porque sera abuela muy pronto, ya no me dijiste como reacciono cuando se lo dijiste- le reprocho mientras hacia un mohin con la boca- Yo hubiera querido decirselo en persona asi seria mas significativo.

-Ed: Bella creeme, nada hubiera sido mejor que decirle las cosas por adelantado- por alguna razon lo sintio estremecerse muy ligeramente, aunque quiza fue su imaginacion- Mi madre es una mujer un tanto peculiar asi que era mejor decirle todo de una sola vez. Detesta las sorpresas desagradables- murmuro al final mas para si, pero la castaña lo alcanzo a oir.

-Bell: ¿Desagradable?- pregunto con el seño fruncido al oir esa palabra. ¿ Era desagradable para ellos que estuviera esperando un bebé?.

El cobrizo al ver que la joven lo habia oido se apresuro a corregirse.

-Ed: Bueno quiero decir... ahhmm.. No desagradable en el sentido... de malo, me entiendes. Lo que quice decir es que detesta que le digan las cosas a medias, solo eso.- explico nerviosos.

-Bell: Mmm ok, supongo que tienes razon.- dijo no muy convencida

-Ed: Bueno en fin lo mejor es que entremos de una vez- se separo de la chica y tomando su mano la encamino a la entrada de la imponente casa Cullen.

Edward toco el timbre de la casa, a los poco minutos se oyeron los pasos de alguien del otro lado y cuando al fin abrieron fue una señora de apariencia amable quien les abrio, y esta al ver de quien se trataba su rostro paso a uno de apariencia muy maternal.

-SraCoop: ¡ Joven Edward !- exclamo de los feliz de dulce señora

-Ed: Hola sra Coop!- dijo mientras le devolvia el saludo y le daba un leve beso en la mejilla- ¿ Como ha estado ? ¿ Como van las cosas por aqui eh?

-SraCoop: He estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar y todo va como debe - le respondio con humor sin perder la radiante sonrisa de su cara.

-Ed: Me alegra mucho, sra Coop, ¿ y mi madre ?

-SraCoop: Oh esta en la sala con la señorita Jane desde temprano a lo ha estado esperando.

-Ed: Bien, vamos Bella- la insto el cobrizo a entrar.

-Bell: Eh?, ah s-si- balbuceo destanteada por tan singular momento.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar ante ese encuentro de Edward con quien seguramente era una persona muy cercana a él y su familia; despues de todo casi fue como si ella no estuviera parada justo ahi, junto a ellos, y el oji-verde nisiquiera se tomo la molestia de presentarla ante la amable señora, pero bueno no debia deprimirse por algo tan tonto seguramente la mente de Edward esta tan revuelta como la suya propia y lo que mas le preocupa ahora es predentarla ante su madre, sí, eso debe ser.

-Jane: Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien se digno en aparecer por aqui- se escucho que decian con mucha sorna.

Edward no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la tan irritante voz que los recivia.

-Ed: Jane -saludo sin entusiasmo- A pasado mucho tiempo ¿ como has estado?

-Jane: Muy bien querido primo y tu? Aunque por lo que he oido de la tia Elizabeth no te esta llendo muy bien ¿cierto?- pregunto dando una mirada nada agradable a la castaña que estaba al lado de su primo.

-Ed: Yo no diria que este mal, simplemente estoy bajo muchas presiones eso es todo- respondio cortante ante el tono acido de la chica.

-Jane: Claro ya me imagino despues de todo terminaste callendo en las artimañas de una...- pero antes de concluir sus palabras la voz de otra persona la corto.

-Eli: Jane te dije que tenias que ir a... Vaya asi que ya llegaste- completo la mujer quien sin lugar a dudas era la mujer mas elegante y refinada que hubiera visto jamas, nisiquiera las amistades que frecuentaba su padre eran tan imponentes como esa dama que los veia desdo lo alta de la escalera.

-Ed: Madre- saludo cortesmente el oji-verde- Me da gusto verte.

-Eli: Me gustaria decir lo mismo cariño- exclamo con una dulzura nada acorde con lo duro que sonaban sus palabras- pero dadas las circuntancias no puedo estar feliz de verte y tenerte aqui, menos con la persona que esta a tu lado.

-Ed: Mamá por favor- le reprocho con molestia mientras le daba un leve apreton a la mano de Bella, la cual se habia quedado fria ante el recivimiento del que estaba siendo victima por parte de la madre de su novio.

-Eli: ¡¿ Qué !? Acaso esperas que este feliz al saber el despreciable chantage al que te vez sometido por culpa de una jovencita de la que debiste haberte olvidado despues de la primera noche que pasaste con ella!? - regaño la sra Cullen como si de dar una reprimenda se tratara.

La cabeza de Bella le daba vueltas ante cada palabra que salia de la boca de aquella mujer que antes se moria por conocer pero ahora... como podia decir esas cosas tan despreciativas hacia su persona sin importarle su presencia y por otro lado...

-Bell: ¿Chantage?- susurro sin entender de que hablaban - Edward de que esta hablando? Cual chantage?!

-Ed: Bella ahora no!- la cayo solo atento a la mirada severa de su madre- Madre este no es el momento; si te conte todo antes, cuando te llame, no fue para que armaras un alboroto y menos me hicieras una escena de esta manera, nada mas llegando.

-Eli: Lo siendo querido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sigo sin comprender como no actuaste a tiempo y te desiciste del problema- mascullo mirando con recelo a la jovencita que por cada segundo que pasaba se veia mas blanca que la leche y apunto de desmayarse.

-Bell: ¿¡ Q-Qué !?- exclamo anonadada por lo que esa señora insinuaba- Como puede decir eso señora, estamos hablando de su propio nieto!

-Ed: ¡ Bella, guarda silencio ! - la reprendio mientras la jalaba con un poco de fuerza hacia si para mantenerla "calmada"

-Bell: Pero Edward como quieres que me quede callada mientras esta mujer te insinua que deberias haberme hecho matar a nuestro bebé!?- grito isterica por la falta de apollo del cobrizo.

-Jane: Hay por favor no seas melodramatica- se burlo la rubia mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiada- a lo mucho debes tener como dos meses y tecnicamente eso nisiquiera es conciderado una persona aun - menciono apuntando despeculativamente el plano vientre de la castaña.

-Bell: ¡ Nadie esta hablando contigo niña ! Y para mi, mi hijo es una persona desde el instante que supe que estaba en mi vientre - le recrimino mirando con odio la cara de la odiosa rubia.

-Eli: Y tu muchachita no tienes ningun derecho de gritarle a mi sobrina! - grito molesta ante la impertinencia de la amante de su hijo.

-Bell: Pues ella no es nadie para meterse en una conversacion que no le compete tampoco!- le regreso, arta de los reproches de esa mujer.

-Ed: Bueno ya basta!- grito totalmente enojado el cobrizo. Este viaje a foks no estaba saliendo como habia esperado.- Bella mejor guarda silencio, y no te permito que le levantes la voz a mi madre, entendido!? - murmuro severo ante la mirada perpleja de la joven oji-cafe.

No podia entender la actitud del oji-verde. Ella solo se estaba defendiendo de los ataques de su madre y de su prima, estaba defendiendo a su hijo de las crueles insinuaciones de ellas, y él le reprendia por alzarle la voz a su madre... Lo mejor era tratar de calmarse, tantas emociones juntas la estaban sobrepasando y no queria terminar peleandose con el cobrizo apenas llegando al pueblo natal del mismo.

-Eli: Y asi esperas que este feliz por tenerlos aqui!- critico la sra Cullen- No me molesta que estes en casa cariño, despues de todo esta tambien es tu casa, pero que allas traido a esta muchachita y pretendas inmiscuirla en la familia es algo que no pienso aceptar y lo lamento tesoro, pero no puedo estar mas en desacuerdo en tu decision de involucrarte con una jovencita de la que tarde o temprano vas a querer desacerte. Vamonos Jane, tenemos cosas que hacer. Estas en tu casa mi amor- fue todo lo que dijo la sra Cullen al despedirse de su hijo dejandolo tanto a él como a la chica sin saber que decir o hacer.

Edward jamas penso que reencontrarse con su madre fuera a ser tan dificil y supondria tener una lucha ante el duro jucio que ella le estaba proporcionando por haberse involucrado con una joven como Isabella. Ademas del hecho que no creia que fuera a querer verse involucrada en el desarrollo de su nieto. ¡ Vamos por Dios ! Si hasta le habia sugerido que debio haber hecho que la castaña abortara.

Sin lugar a dudas tendria una largo camino que recorrer en la espera de los meses que faltaban del embarazo de Isabella.

... ... ...

_Hasta aqui el capitulo trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible. 😄 Encerio quiero poder terminar mis primeros fics y no quedarme estancada pero de verdad esto es dificil 😥 Mis respetos para los autores de fanfiction que actualizan con regularidad sus historias 😊 _

_En fin deseo les guste la historia y me digan que piensan de como va la trama 😁 Sin mas que decir es un gusto Saludos a todas y todos Chao 😄😄😄_


End file.
